


Long Way Down

by snowfallen



Series: Chaos and the Calm [2]
Category: All Time Low, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Children, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Up, Parenthood, Pet Names, Reunions, Rough Sex, Sequel, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, degrading names, edit: more tags about the smut warnings, it's not bad bad okay but still putting tags, mentions of violence too but it's not much, not as much as last time tho :), the smut is kinda kinky but yknow you can skip it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he'd see this this again. His seemingly whole past standing in front of him in the form of a harsh stare and balled up fists, but he can see the tears welling up in Josh's eyes, and hands held so tight that they're turning white. But Josh is still beautiful like this, and <em>God</em>, does it make Tyler mad. He's not supposed to be here for this, but he can't find it in him to run out. That's always how it's been though, because Josh never made anything that easy.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or, a knock at the door leads to more than what Tyler was expecting, and it ends up being the one thing that saves him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd made a sequel for Blue Neighbourhood, which you should read first before this! I thought that I would make a happier ending this time, because we all know that things couldn't just _end_ where they did. The title comes from Tom Odell's album titled, _Long Way Down_ ofc. Also, if it says the fic is part 3 instead of part 2 of the series, it's lying [shh]. If you're here and reading this, thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

 

❧

 

Sometimes Tyler feels like life went too slow for him while going faster for everybody else. After graduating college, he moved into his own little apartment in New York, also working as a professor to the college he recently attended and graduated himself.   
  
But his friends.  
  
Ryan had started playing guitar for a small band, and they soon became noticed by a record company. They're not top notch famous, but they're getting there. Tyler hasn't actually seen Ryan in a while, but they text every now and then.   
  
Ashley and Lynn got more serious than anyone thought they would, and moved to California at the age of twenty-four. Him and Ashley talk over the phone every week, or when they can.   
  
Brendon's still a free spirit living in their hometown. Tyler's pretty sure he gets drugged up every week, but not much has changed from then to now.  
  
It's just, it's been eight years since Tyler was nineteen, since he last saw Josh.   
  
He has no clue about Josh's whereabouts at all, and has tried not to care. Though, the two parted on alright terms, Tyler still feels like not enough was said. Not much could have been done though, both leaving at one point or another.  
  
Maybe that's what he gets for loving someone that he knew would never be his so easily.  
  
Tyler gets disgruntled just thinking about all of it, kind of upset that he went nowhere and his friends went everywhere. His body is basically molded with the couch when his cell dings. Tyler groans, digging into his back pocket to get it.  
**  
JENNA 2:14 PM**  
_  
I'm at your front door, open up!_  
  
There's also Jenna, who's only been Tyler's friend for a few months, but a good one while at it. She's just annoying at times.  
  
So Tyler goes to his door and opens it, then stumbles back when Jenna pushes her way in. Tyler rolls his eyes and shuts the door, leaning against it once it clicks shut. Jenna spins around and faces him with a grin on her face.  
  
Her mouth opens and she begins to speak, frowning when the house phone starts ringing. Tyler starts to go for it, but Jenna beats him to it, "A. Frangipane. Interesting," She hums.  
  
"Jenna, that's for me-"  
  
"Hello! Jenna Black, Tyler Joseph's best friend, at your services," The blonde says cheerily, ignoring Tyler banging his head against the wall. Jenna nods and hums a few more times, "We'll be there! Thanks for the invite," She says, hanging up. Tyler  pulls back from the wall's surface with a red forehead. Jenna grins at him, "Ashley Frangipane and Lynn Gunn are getting married on the 27th of May, and we are invited."  
  
"We?" Tyler asks rudely.  
  
Jenna shrugs, "Well, just you, but I'm going to be your plus one since I'm your only friend right now," She says carelessly, walking over and petting Tyler's head. The brunet glares at her, shaking his head and shoving her hand away.   
  
"I have friends. They're just not here at the moment," Tyler grumbles.  
  
"Tyler, they haven't been here for three years," Jenna sighs, smiling sadly and pecking his temple, "This is going to be your time to say hello and reunite with your past for a while. It'll be fun. Now, you have three days to pack. Have fun," Jenna whispers, patting his shoulder and walking out the front door.  
  
Tyler looks down and sighs. He's scared to reunite with his past.  
  
**;**  
  
He's going to be away from the 24th to halfway through June, but he still packs two suitcases which would do him good for a solid two months.  
  
His nerves don't help one bit.  
**  
TYLER 3:43 PM**  
  
_Did Ashley invite you to her wedding?_  
  
Tyler sighs when Ryan takes too long to reply.  
  
**RYAN 3:46 PM**  
_  
Yeah. Are you excited?_  
  
**TYLER 3:46 PM**  
  
_No. I'm scared as hell_  
  
**RYAN 3:47 PM**  
  
_Me too. See you on the 24th bro_   
  
**TYLER 3:47 PM**  
  
_Your dick has been in my mouth before,_

 _don't "bro" me :'(_

**;**   
  
The day of the flight, Jenna ends up holding his hand for the whole drive to the airport. And while on the plane. He's excited to see Ashley and Lynn, wants to congratulate them and all. He's just not anticipating everyone else.   
  
His hands don't stop shaking when they walk through the airport, looking for their escort. He's in California, he's seeing people he hasn't seen in forever. His fingers ball into a fist out of nervousness when him and Jenna see a man holding up a sign saying "Tyler Joseph". Jenna huffs something about her name not being on the sign, but Tyler rolls his eyes and pulls her with him.   
  
It's a struggle getting both of his suitcases into the back of the car, and it makes the driver give Tyler weird looks from packing two suitcases. Jenna soon covers it up by saying that all of her necessities are in the second suitcase, and the driver nods.   
  
The two of them get in the back of the car. The backseat is blocked from the drivers with a blacked out window that you can't see through. Apparently it's sound proof too, which Tyler doesn't know why anybody would need that much privacy.   
  
"How are you feeling, Ty?" Jenna asks, putting her hand on his knee to comfort the brunet. Tyler turns his head to look out of his window, and Jenna rolls her eyes, "You didn't end on bad terms with these people. They still love you like they did when you guys were just teenagers. And if you're so worried, just find someone to lay tomorrow," She sighs, "God knows it's been forever."   
  
Tyler sputters, "I- it has not! I'm not here just to get a good fuck. And I know that they don't hate me, but people can definitely change. I've seen the worst of that," He mumbles, leaning his forehead against the window. Jenna frowns but doesn't question it.   
  
When the car passes an opened gate entrance and drives over a stone, diamond molded, drive way, Tyler gapes. He almost gasps when seeing the huge mansion outside the car. The car stops, and the doors open for him and Jenna. Jenna giggles when one of the younger works kisses the back of her hand and shuts the door behind her.   
  
"You can go inside, we'll get your bags, Mr. Joseph and Ms. Black," The driver says, waiting for Tyler to nod before going to the trunk. Tyler nervously twists the door knob, pushing it slowly when it clicks. He inhales a deep breath when seeing the inside of the house. How the hell did Ashley and Lynn afford this?   
  
The house probably costs more than his life.   
  
Tyler wonders if anyone's here yet. If Ryan's on a bed bunching up the covers around his body because he always liked the finer things, if Brendon even got invited because nobody's heard from him in forever, or if all of this is made up and Tyler's just there to look like a fool.   
  
"Tyler!" Someone squeals, and suddenly he's being engulfed in a hug. He hugs back once realizing that it's Ashley. Her frizzy and curly, black hair is standing out more than ever. He guesses she stopped dyeing it and let it go natural, "I'm so glad you came! You're the first one to arrive," Ashley says, pulling away and looking at Jenna, "You're Jenna?"   
  
Jenna nods with a smile and clasps her hands behind her back, "Yes. I've only heard infamous stories of the Ashley Frangipane," The blonde says.   
  
Ashley grins, "I like her," then faces the both of them. She goes to point upstairs when someone gets through the doors again.   
  
"Starting without me? Rude," Ryan scoffs, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck from behind and clinging to him like a koala, "I need new friends," He mutters, pressing a sloppy kiss to Tyler's neck. Tyler gags, shoving Ryan away from him.   
  
"Anyways," Ashley glares, "your rooms are upstairs. Just pick any room you like, all doors are open, so yeah. Then come downstairs to the kitchen and we'll catch up!" She says nicely, walking away while the other three walk up stairs.   
  
Jenna gasps when seeing the first room, instantly picking that one and jumping on the bed. Ryan and Tyler continue down the hall until Ryan picks a room. Ryan stands by the doorway though, facing Tyler with a soft smile, "I missed you," Ryan says.   
  
"I missed you too," Tyler says quietly. Ryan sighs and pulls him in for a hug. Tyler holds onto the other brunet's shirt, tucking his face against Ryan's neck, "So many things changed. I was so lost when you left and until Jenna became my friend," He mumbles. He feels a peck to the side of his head and Ryan lets go of him.   
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe you can come on tour with me?" Ryan asks jokingly. Tyler shakes his head with a smile on his face and Ryan chuckles, "Go pick your room. I'll see you downstairs," Ryan says.   
  
When everyone gets downstairs, Lynn and Ashley smile at all of them. Tyler goes and hugs both of them and congratulates them, sitting down across from Ashley. Ryan flicks Ashley's forehead and kisses her cheek, then hugs Lynn. Jenna sits next to him and links their hands together so Tyler calms down. He knows that it's not going to be just them.   
  
"It's been a while, but I'm happy that the gang is coming back for a little while," Ashley says happily. It's discreet though, only hinted by the slight curve of her lips, "I'm sad that all of us split up not as planned, but I guess we all knew that things wouldn't always be the same."   
  
"About that, who all else is coming?" Ryan asks.   
  
"Me," Someone says. Tyler looks back to see the ebony quiff come around the entrance, walking in with a grin on his face, "You guys didn't really forget about me, did you?" He asks dramatically. Tyler sees marks from needles on his arms that the short sleeves make visible, but Brendon doesn't seem to care.   
  
Brendon then sits by Ashley and crosses his arms and looks at Ryan with a smirk, "Well I mean, it's understandable with you," He snarls. Ryan rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Everybody looks between the two with confused expressions, but don't want to make anybody mad.   
  
"Okay!" Tyler says, clasping his hands on the table, "The Ashlynn marriage. It's still a few days away, how are we doing this?" He asks. Watching the others around him, it makes him kind of sad that Josh wasn't able to come. But he still has old friends back, and that's a lot more than he expected.   
  
"I'm separating us into groups, of course. There will be more guests later on, but as of now, to go out and do that party stuff? You'll either be going with Lynn or me, which is for us to decide," Ashley grins. He nods, not very excited to party, because he's never been a drinker. But maybe it would be okay to let loose for a little while.   
  
"So when can I get drunk?" Brendon asks.   
  
**;**   
  
Tyler ends up being paired with Lynn and Brendon. He's actually terrified about being paired with Brendon, because he doesn't want to find male strippers in the house at the devil's hour in the morning.   
  
When the three of them find a booth in the club, Brendon instantly walks off to the bar. Tyler and Lynn take drinks from a tray and watch the people on the dance floor grind. A part of him wants to go out and find somebody to have fun with, but this isn't his night.   
  
"You can go and dance, you know," Lynn chuckles, nudging him and taking a huge sip of her drink. The bitterness of it makes her nose scrunch but she takes another sip right after, "Tomorrow we've made sure for everything to happen in the late afternoon considering our hangovers," She says.   
  
"But this is all for you. I didn't come here just for myself," Tyler says with a soft smile. Lynn shakes her head and pushes Tyler out of his seat so he stands up. Tyler groans lightly, flipping Lynn off and walking out to the dance floor, "Fuck me," He mutters. He doesn't even know where Brendon is, most likely fucking someone in a restroom stall.   
  
He's only had half a glass of alcohol, not enough to make him drunk, but he feels high on something when hands latch onto his hips. He reaches back and locks his fingers behind the strangers neck. Everything goes faster than he can recall, from the dancing that was more of making each other feel close to getting off, then getting into a taxi, then going to Ashley's house. It feels like he's only straddling and bouncing up and down on the guy's dick for two seconds, along with reaching his high.   
  
In the morning, Tyler wakes up to pain shooting up his spine, and an empty bed. He sighs and turns on his side, only to find a note. He leans over the paper and reads it.   
_  
"My name is Alex, not Josh, but I still had a good time - your one night stand" _   
  
There's a number written underneath it as well, and Tyler thinks he may be too embarrassed to even call.   
  
"Shit," Tyler grumbles, falling back against the bed and pressing his hand against his forehead. He doesn't even remember moaning Josh's name. He doesn't know why he would, he hasn't done it with the other people he's had sex with after Josh. But he still thinks of him. Maybe he just let it slip this time.   
  
When he gets out of bed, he pulls on his boxers that were neatly folded on the floor by his bed. At least Alex has some decency. Then he digs out a pair of sweatpants from his suitcase which still needs unpacking. Tyler lets the sweatpants ride low on his hips, then walks out. He feels sleepy and he forgot to check the time, but everyone else seems to be awake.   
  
Tyler guesses that the other three are in a hotel room because it's just Brendon and Lynn in the living room. Tyler plops down next to Brendon who smirks at him, along with Lynn. Tyler raises a brow, crossing his arms defensively and scooting against the arm rest so he's as far away as possible from the two.   
  
"What?" Tyler asks warily, "Did you guys do something?"   
  
"More like, did you do something?" Brendon giggles like a school girl, flipping onto his stomach so his feet are in Lynn's lap. He keeps his head rested on his palm and his bottom lip is pulled between his teeth with a grin on his face.   
  
"Tyler, I know that it was a well deserved night, but isn't it a bit shameful to find someone particularly named Josh?" Lynn hums. Tyler rolls his eyes and looks towards the tv, which Lynn turns off as soon as she notices him trying to avoid the conversation, "Nuh uh," She snickers.   
  
"His name was Alex," Tyler murmurs. Brendon suddenly spews out with laughter, catching onto what happened. Then Lynn begins laughing at him as well, "I said the wrong name, alright? He didn't care. In fact, I got his number," He glares.   
  
Brendon's cackles die down and his expression turns serious, "Are you going to call him?" He asks. Tyler bites his lip and shrugs. Are one night stands even supposed to keep in contact? That seems awfully weird, especially for when he moaned the wrong name.   
  
"I don't know. Why are you guys so chipper anyways? It's too early," Tyler scoffs.   
  
Lynn snorts, "It's three in the afternoon," Tyler's eyes widen and he looks at the clock placed on the wall to the side. He groans and stuffs his face into a cushion behind him, "And we have to leave in less than an hour. I don't think you'll enjoy going out in low hanging sweatpants in the general public," She adds.   
  
Tyler throws the cushion at a grinning Lynn, racing to the staircase and then to his room. After getting ready, he turns to look at the nightstand. He looks at the phone number on the note, and hesitantly pulls out his phone. He leaves the room with a new contact on his phone and a somewhat guilty feeling inside him.   
  
After getting out of the house, Tyler, Lynn, and Brendon sit in the outside area of a restaurant. Tyler sips on his drink while Brendon types away on his phone and keeps readjusting his sunglasses. The awkwardness of it all has only now just dawned on them, all of them being aware that it's been three or more years since seeing each other.   
  
"So, are we not seeing the others until the wedding day?" Tyler asks.   
  
Lynn shakes her head, "We'll see each other an hour before getting ready. Then we won't see each other until the aisle walk. Sorry, but Jenna and Ryan won't be in your life until the day after tomorrow," She informs.   
  
Brendon shrugs, "Won't be necessarily bad. It's rather a blessing not being in the same room as Ryan," He says rudely. Tyler frowns, putting his drink down and looking at Brendon.   
  
"What happened with you two? Weren't you happy?" Tyler asks. Brendon smirks and shakes his head. Tyler thought the two were best friends, more than that, but what could have possibly gone wrong between the two?   
  
"Ryan promises me that we'll make everything work over distance, as everyone always does. Then he joins a band and becomes too good for everyone," Brendon spits. Tyler looks down at his hands and nods slowly. It's true, because Ryan barely texted or called anybody anymore. It made everyone upset.   
  
"Okay, I don't want my wedding to be a sob trip for everybody. I just wanted a friendly reunion with the past behind us. I don't care what happens afterwards, just forget it all for now, please," Lynn sighs.   
  
"Of course. This is going to be fun for everyone no matter what, Brendon," Tyler says in a passive aggressive tone. Brendon rolls his eyes and nods. Then Lynn's phone beeps and her smile brightens and Tyler raises an eyebrow, "What's got you all smiley?"   
  
Lynn looks up at him and shrugs, still smiling, then directs her attention to her phone again. Tyler sighs, sipping the last of his drink and leaning back in his seat. He notices Brendon picking at his inner arm and his body twitching slightly, but doesn't bring it up.   
  
**;**   
_  
Day of the wedding _   
  
"Hey!" Ashley sighs happily, rushing to Lynn and hugging the brunet. Tyler smiles at the two and turns away as they begin to kiss in front of everybody. It's not like he really minds, it's their wedding day and they haven't seen each other in pretty much three days. He won't complain about it.   
  
The wedding is being held at the Frangipane-Gunn mansion in the backyard. There's multiple tables placed on a wooden flooring and pillars holding up a pretty, white cover with lights surrounded almost every area. Tyler thinks that the planning for all of this is perfect, and that he may want his wedding to be like this.   
  
Ashley and Lynn head inside the house so they can start getting ready, and Tyler realizes that he should get dressed up himself. He begins to go inside, but Ryan comes outside through the door and grins at Tyler. He's already dressed in a tux, and Tyler thinks he should probably hurry with changing.   
  
Ryan hugs Tyler as soon as he gets  to him, and Tyler sighs into the hug, "When are we going to be able to properly hang out again?" Tyler asks grumpily. Ryan laughs and pulls away from the hug and ruffles Tyler's hair. Tyler huffs and fixes up his fluffy hair, suddenly regretting letting it grow out.   
  
Ryan looks at the scene of the soon to be wedding and tucks his hands in his pockets, "After the wedding, maybe? My offer still stands, though. Join me and the guys. You could help out with the lighting and stuff," He offers. Tyler smiles but shrugs it off. He has his own life that he's still struggling to keep together on his own.   
  
"I'm good.. but I think you need to fix things with Brendon before trying it with me," Tyler suggests, looking over Ryan's shoulder to see Brendon staring at them. The ebony haired one is already in his tux and Ryan's lips part when Tyler twists his body so the two can look at each other, "Brendon only holds grudges when he doesn't get to talk things out. I'd say do it now before you have to leave again," He says, then pushes Ryan forward.   
  
Ryan stumbles, but gains proper balance when he's in front if Brendon. Both of them look almost frightened, and it makes Tyler laugh and roll his eyes. The brunet soon heads inside to his room and gets himself into the tight fitting tux.   
  
"Don't you look fancy!" Jenna gasps, coming into the room and standing behind Tyler. The brunet shrugs and sighs at his appearance. The pants look like the dress pant version of skinny jeans, still slightly baggy at the ankles so his shoes don't look dorky with them. His black tie is wrapped neatly around his neck, but he just doesn't feel right. Jenna notices, "Hey, you look fine. What's up?" She asks.   
  
"I'm twenty-seven and haven't found my somebody yet. Ashley and Lynn have, Ryan and Brendon might as well be married despite them being angry at each other, and you'll probably find someone to be happy with soon. What happens with me?" He sniffs.   
  
Jenna goes to the nightstand and goes to get a tissue but then sees the letter that Tyler left there. She picks up the letter and shoves it against Tyler. Tyler looks at it and frowns.   
  
"That happens with you," She says.   
  
That's how Tyler ends up calling that Alex guy, stating what his name is, and asking if he has a tux and can rush to the Frangipane-Gunn house.   
  
When the doorbell rings, Tyler races down the stairs and opens the door. Guests have been flooding the place and heading outside to the back yard, so luckily the time he opens it, it's Alex.   
  
"Hey, cutie. I'm glad you called. Friday nights are no fun alone," Alex chuckles cutely. Tyler reminds himself to take in the brunet's appearance considering everything was a blur for him last time.   
  
"Y-yeah, hey. Come i-in!" Tyler stutters, standing to the side so Alex can come in. The other brunet almost intimidates him, but he also seems very cute. Tyler has always been bad with others first impression. But he bravely puts his hand in Alex's slotting their fingers together so he can take Alex to the backyard, "I'm sorry it was last minute."   
  
"It's fine. I really don't mind, I haven't done anything exciting or much in general lately," Alex reassures, squeezing Tyler's hand. Tyler smiles softly, because he doesn't even remember having this guy inside of him, yet he's being sweet.   
  
"I really owe you, don't I? I'm also sorry about the other night. I wasn't really thinking straight," Tyler brings up. They sit down at a table in the middle and ignore the voices of many around them chattering away. Tyler's hand stays locked with Alex's, and it makes both of them smile when they notice, "I don't know why I did it. I'm not cheating on anybody-"   
  
Alex laughs, "I wasn't even going to think that. You're too gentle for that," He mumbles, using his free hand to cup the side of Tyler's face and kiss his forehead softly. Tyler hums shyly, leaning into the touch, "Also, you do owe me. Would you like to come to my apartment tonight? We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just wanted to hang out together," He says.   
  
Tyler nods with a smile, giggling when Alex kisses the back of his hand. Soon, everybody gets seated. Jenna sits to the right of him with a smirk on her face when she sees Alex, then Brendon beside Jenna. Brendon catches on a bit after, but only smiles.   
  
Music begins playing when Lynn walks over to where the priest is. Tyler wants to snort when he sees Ryan walking Ashley down the isle. He didn't expect that, but he knows that none of Ashley's relatives know about her being with a girl still so nothing else could have.   
  
When Ashley stands in front of Lynn, Tyler smiles at her expression. Ashley smiles so big towards Lynn, trying not to cry during saying the vowels. Her tears release when her and Lynn kiss and everybody starts clapping. When they pull apart, they hug each other like they're glued to each other's skin. It's beautiful.   
  
After people indulge in their own conversations, Alex begins to peck at Tyler's neck. Tyler laughs at how much it tickles, which encourages Alex to do it even more. Alex bites and tugs on Tyler's ear, and Tyler hits Alex's chest.   
  
Jenna laughs at the two of them, soon leaving to go dance with somebody.   
  
"We can leave after I go hug Ash and Lynn?" Tyler hums. Alex nods, standing up with Tyler. Tyler makes his way through the crowd until he finds the married couple, who are happily dancing together. Both of them seem very content in their own little bubble, so he decides that he'll congratulate them tomorrow, "Nevermind. I don't want to disturb them," He says, turning to a smiling Alex.   
  
Alex nods, then the two head inside so Tyler can change into basketball shorts and a comfortable shirt. Once he's done, they get in Alex's car. Tyler's never been to California other than from now, and even though he's seen this scenery the past few days, he still can't get over how pretty the area is. He smiles while looking out the window when feeling Alex's hand rest on his knee.   
  
When they pull up to a nice single story house, they hop out. Tyler takes time to observe the place, and it's nice and homey. Tyler's surprised that Alex can afford it, despite this being just single story, it's very high class. Alex grins when he notices Tyler's stare, but pulls the brunet along to the front door.   
  
Alex opens the door and lets Tyler walk through, then when the door shuts behind them, a guy with skunk hair walks down the hall with a bored expression, "Thanks for randomly leaving me with Dani," The guy says, but there's a teasing tone to it.   
  
"Damn. I forgot I'd be having guests tonight. Guess it's just a movie night, Ty," Alex sighs, slipping his shoes off. Tyler nods with a smile and takes his own shoes off.   
  
"Guests? I live here too, you asshole," The guy scoffs. Tyler laughs, and it makes the guy grin at him.   
  
Alex drops down on the sofa, patting the spot next to him for Tyler to sit down, "That's Jack," Alex says, pointing to the other one. Jack waves with a tight smile, "This is Tyler," Alex introduces.   
  
"Hi Alex's one night stand who moaned the wrong name during sex," Jack yells from the kitchen after walking in there. Tyler's cheeks turn red and his eyes widen. Alex cringes and sighs, dropping his forehead against Tyler's shoulder.   
  
"Uncle Lexi!" A soft but loud voice calls out, and Tyler hears footsteps race down the hall. Soon, there's a small blonde in front of them and the girl is clinging to Alex. Alex lifts her onto his lap and smothers her face in kisses. The little girl giggles, pushing Alex's face away, "It tickles, s-stop it!"   
  
"Never!" Alex exclaims, tickling her sides. Tyler's eyes are still wide, but they soften when seeing how sweet the girl seems. When the two calm down, the blonde sits in Alex's lap while looking at Tyler, "That's Tyler, Dani," Alex whispers into her ear.   
  
"Are you Uncle Lexi's friend? I don't know you," She states, pointing a finger towards Tyler. Tyler nods slowly, can they be considered friends? The blonde doesn't seem to care, because her huge smile returns and then she's crawling in Tyler's lap. She pokes Tyler's nose, and then his dimple when he smiles, "I'm Danielle. You're pretty, I like you! Do you wanna play dress up with me?" She asks sweetly.   
  
"Sure," Tyler hesitates, but stands up when Dani hops off of his lap and pulls him with her to a room. The room is pink with a bed covered in disney princess sheets. There's a toy chest that she skips to, opening it and throwing bits and pieces of dress up toys behind her.   
  
Dani soon pulls out a sparkly pink tiara, motioning for Tyler to lean down so she can place it on his head. Then she pulls out a pink netted tutu that's stretchy enough for Tyler to slide on to his hips. He feels embarrassed, but he still wants to make Alex's niece, or whatever relation she is to him, happy. She finishes his outfit off with a pink wand with a star at the end of it.   
  
Once Danielle throws on a white dress to go over the clothes she's already wearing, and puts on a tiara and has a wand, the go back out to the living room. Jack and Alex are on the couch when they look back, and Jack chokes on the drink he was just sipping on. Alex gives him a thumbs up with a huge grin, to which Tyler flips off when Dani isn't looking.   
  
His night goes much differently than planned, he thinks as he gets too into booping the wand against Danielle, pretending to put a frog spell on her. He knows that it must look stupid from whenever Jack and Alex laugh at him.   
  
Jack and Alex are in the kitchen making dinner when someone knocks at the front door, "Can you get that, Ty?" Jack asks. Tyler nods, getting up and patting Dani's head as he walks to the door. He forgets about his attire while doing so.   
  
"Can you guys open up? I forgot my keys!" The person on the other side calls out.   
  
Tyler unlocks the door and twists the handle. He smiles, looking up at the person. His smile disappears, and he quickly shuts the door in the person's face. His breathing is heavy, and Alex takes notice when walking out, "Who was at the door-" Alex frowns running over, "What is it? Do you need to lay down?" Alex asks frantically, putting a hand on Tyler's cheek and rubbing his thumb over it.   
  
"I-I'm good," Tyler sighs, calming down and evening his breathing, "You can go back to the kitchen," He says, and Alex nods slowly, walking back to the kitchen. Tyler turns the other way and opens the door again. Brown curls and two arms of tattoos are still at the front door, but with a shocked expression, "J-Josh."   
  
Tyler notices that Josh's hair isn't dyed anymore. He has a full head of dark brown fluff. And instead of just one tattoo sleeve, he's got the other covered in ink too.   
  
"Hey..." Josh mumbles uneasily.   
  
"Daddy!" Danielle cheers, running up and jumping into Josh's arms. Josh smiles at her, kissing her cheek, "Ty and I were playing dress up! He's really nice daddy, I think you'd like him," She grins.   
  
Tyler almost faints when he pieces everything together.   
  
Josh nods, "I think so too."   


❧  


"Josh lives here?" Ryan spews. Tyler shushes him, putting his hand up to cover the brunet's mouth. They're in the kitchen and everybody's the next room over. They could easily hear the two if they were quiet enough. Once Tyler pulls his hand away, Ryan leans closer and whispers, "Your ex, who was an asshole, is living here? In California? And you happened to meet him out of pure coincidence?"   
  
"Yes. Not to forget he has a kid," Tyler whispers back. Ryan gapes, pulling at his hair and rubbing a hand over his eyes. Tyler sighs and picks at his nails while the other one sits in shock, "His appearance has changed quite a bit. He's taller, like a giant compared to me. I come face to neck with him. And his kid's name is Danielle," He explains.   
  
"This is some soap opera shit, honestly," Ryan spits, and it makes Tyler chuckle dryly. He'd be lying if he said his whole life didn't feel like a soap opera at the moment.   
  
"I think he may have changed more than just looks wise," Tyler mumbles, almost too quiet, but Ryan still catches it.   
  
Ryan wraps his hand around Tyler's bicep, leaning in closer, "You can't go back to him. He's hurt you way more than he should have," Tyler goes to nod, but then they hear shoes squeaking against the floor tiles and they both look up.   
  
Brendon stands at the entrance, looking between the two with a frown on his face. Tyler knows that he's at least somewhat upset about what he sees, "I uh, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to join us, but Ryan looks like he wants to choke on your dick right now, so, yeah," Brendon nods with a tight smile, quickly backing out of the kitchen.   
  
"Did you talk to him yesterday?" Tyler asks, pulling away from Ryan's hold on his arm.   
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean he wanted to listen," Ryan sighs frustratedly, "He knew I would be leaving, he knew that. But he still gets angry. I don't understand what's up with him."   
  
Tyler shakes his head, "He's probably got more on his plate than you know."   
  
**;  
**   
Tyler lays on his bed, staring up at Alex's contact. The brunet had taken him home after he asked, it's not like he could just settle down around Josh after eight years. He doesn't know if they're related, but they know each other and Tyler doesn't know if he can go back. He likes Alex, probably not enough to get farther than sex and hanging out, but he wants to still be friends with him. It would be sad to let Josh ruin all of that.   
  
So he sends Alex a message.   
**  
TYLER 2:10 PM **   
  
_Can we hang out again today, maybe, if you're_ _free?? I feel_

 _l_ _ike I left too soon last night._   
  
**ALEX 2:10 PM**   
_  
Sure! Do you mind if Dani comes? And it's _ _alright, but did Josh_

 _do anything to_ _disturb you? I know he's weird but it can_ _get a_

_bit out of hand sometimes_

**TYLER 2:10 PM**   
  
_No, I adore Dani already. And it's fine. He didn't do anything._

 _Just felt a bit sick :(_   
  
**ALEX 2:11 PM**   
  
_I'm sorry. But I'll pick you up in about 9 minutes?  
_   
Tyler sends a reply, shutting his phone off and hopping off of his bed. He quickly shuffles out of basketball shorts and into a pair of skinny jeans, along with a plain white muscle shirt. He heads downstairs with a smile on his face and pep in his walk.   
  
"So, how are you and Alex?" Jenna asks smugly as Tyler sits on the arm rest of the couch. Tyler turns his head towards her with a smile on his face, "Did you guys do anything again?"   
  
"No, but it was still nice. He's picking me up in a bit, actually. With a kid too," Tyler says. Jenna's eyes widen, and she silently asks him what the hell is going on, "He's babysitting for a friend. She's adorable though, you'd like her."   
  
Jenna nods, and both of them look towards the way of the front door when a car honks from outside. Tyler says goodbye, then jogs to the front door and hops in the passengers seat of Alex's car. Danielle's in the backseat with a big grin on her face when seeing Tyler.   
  
"Ty!" She says happily.   
  
"Hey Dani," Tyler replies, looking back and smiling at her. He can't believe that she's Josh's kid. He wonders who the mother is, and if she's still around. He wonders how all of it even happened. He gets taken out of his thoughts when Alex kisses the side of his head, "Hey _'Lexi'_ ," Tyler smirks.   
  
Alex rolls his eyes leaning back into his seat and begins to drive the car, "Hey, Dani, why don't you tell Tyler what your dad told you?" He says, looking in the rear view mirror to look at the smiling girl.   
  
"Oh yeah! Uh," She trails off, looking around as if she's forgotten, and then her eyes perk back up happily and she starts kicking her feet, "Daddy said since you and me got along so well, that, uh, the three of us could get ice cream together one day!" She says.   
  
Tyler frowns and looks out the window. What was Josh trying to do?   
  
"That sounds great," Tyler says, putting a smile back on, "but I'm only here for another two weeks," which catches Alex's attention. The other brunet looks at him with furrowed brows until Tyler talks again, "I originally live in New York working as a teacher. I just came over here for Ashley and Lynn's wedding," He explains.   
  
"Will you be coming back?" Alex asks.   
  
Tyler shrugs, "That's for the future to tell. I'd like to, but I don't know."   
  
When they arrive at their destination, Tyler sees that it's a huge mall. Tyler becomes confused, but doesn't question it as he hears Dani scream in joy from the back. The three of them get out of the vehicle, and Alex holds Dani's hand while Tyler holds her other. They get some smiles while walking through the mall, but Tyler looks down at his feet because he knows what it must look like.   
  
He jumps when Dani runs out of their grip and to the huge playground area in the mall. Many kids are already around it, but Dani seems to somehow stick out more than anyone else, leaving it easy to keep an eye on her.   
  
Tyler and Alex sit on a bench just outside of the play area, Alex leaving his arm around Tyler's shoulders and Tyler's arms crossed along with his legs. They both watch the blonde go down multiple slides and climb up steps with smiles on their faces, "How did Danielle come to be? I didn't see a woman in any photos on the walls," Tyler mentions, trying to act like he doesn't have a past with Josh.   
  
Alex turns his head to face Tyler, "I think Josh would prefer telling you himself, not even I know the entire story. But Danielle's mom has never been a big part in anybody's life except for Josh's. I don't even know what she looked like. It's just a good thing Josh found me and Jack, because he would have been a wreck without us. Or me. Jack would've been the cause of all the damage," Alex chuckles. Tyler tilts his head and nods slowly.   
  
"So, you aren't related to Danielle in any way?" Tyler asks.   
  
Alex shakes his head, "Nope. Me and Jack are simply Josh's friends. Dani only calls us her uncles because it was easier making it like that," He says.   
  
"So are you and Jack a thing? Because then I would feel awful for the other night," Tyler asks worriedly. Alex laughs and shakes his head, reaching up to play with Tyler's hair. Tyler leans in to the touch, almost purring at how good it feels.   
  
"No way. We've been friends since high school, and we have seen each others dicks once or twice, but we're just best friends," Alex clears up, waving it off with a smile shot towards Tyler. Tyler nods slowly, a smile growing on his face as well, "Josh seemed to like you, which was pretty weird considering you only met once for a few minutes," Alex tilts his head with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Tyler shrugs nervously, "I guess I'm just a likable person," He chuckles.   
  
Alex shakes his head at him with a smirk, "I know that isn't the case," He leans back and crosses his arms with a softer expression that before, "I won't pressure you into talking any, but if you and Josh have a past, I would like to know. I don't want you two to be around each other if you're going to be uncomfortable," He says softly.   
  
"It's always uncomfortable meeting someone who you left without saying goodbye to. Well, I didn't do that, but still. I know I'll have to do it some time," Tyler sighs, but leans up and pecks Alex's cheek which makes the other brunet smile and look down at his lap, "And I know that you're a really nice guy, Lexi, but I don't think I could have gone any farther with you."   
  
"Yeah yeah. I understand. All of the ladies and guys go running to Josh once they see that he's my hot roommate. Anyways, when you say 'some time', is that particularly soon?" Alex questions. Tyler raises an eyebrow, biting his lip as he thinks about it.   
  
"I guess," He mumbles, not seeing Alex's smile.   
  
For the rest of their time at the mall, Alex texts someone for the whole time. Tyler isn't jealous, but he's curious.   
  
**;**   
  
"Can I have mint chocolate chip?" Dani asks, using her big eyes to look up in a pleading manner towards Alex. The lady behind the register looks at the three with a smile, which Tyler is thankful for, because most people would be too impatient for how long they're taking.   
  
Alex pokes his hip out to the side, tapping his finger against his chin, "Hm, I don't know. Why don't you ask Tyler?" He says.   
  
Dani turns towards Tyler, using the same expression on him as she did with Alex. Tyler smiles and nods, feeling content when the little blonde squeals and orders her ice cream.   
  
When all of them sit at a table, Dani ends up sitting next to Tyler without being asked. Alex smiles at them, then tilts his head up to look when the door dings. He places both hands on the table and slowly stands up, "Well, my time here is done for now. I'll catch up with you guys later!" He says, then walks away.   
  
"Wait, what?" Tyler asks, trailing off when Alex is too far and when he sees the person who he didn't really want to see now, "Oh," He whispers. Josh shyly walks up, taking caution when sitting down, "Hey," Tyler says. Josh nods at him with a tight smile.   
  
"Hey, Daddy," Dani sayings, kicking her feet that can't quite touch the floor yet. Josh laughs when seeing some ice cream on her nose and cheek.   
  
"Hey, Princess," Josh sighs happily, grabbing a napkin and wiping her messy face off. The blonde giggles, trying to pull away from her father's actions, "I thought I told you to be more careful while eating ice cream," He chuckles. Tyler smiles lightly at the sight.   
  
Once Josh leans back, Dani speaks up again, "Can Ty come home with us afterwards?" She asks sweetly. Tyler's eyes widen, and for once, he wishes Danielle wasn't here. But at the same time, she's the only thing stopping them from having a full on argument.   
  
Josh looks towards the brunet, "Would you like to come home with us? If you don't have plans, that is," Josh offers. Tyler gives him a smile and nods.   
  
"I'd love to," Tyler says. But he wouldn't. He's scared and nervous.   
  
After they finish up their ice cream, the car ride to Josh's place ends up being not too awkward. Danielle's loud singing keeps the attention off of the silence between the two men. When they get to the house, Danielle holds her dad's hand while skipping down the path to the porch.   
  
Alex and Jack are in the living room when they get there, and they look at the two and then Dani. Both of them stand up, then Alex takes Danielle's hand, "How about the three of us go outside for a little while?" Alex asks the little girl and to Jack. Jack already knows what's up, but he nods and takes Dani's other hand.   
  
Tyler frowns when Alex discreetly pats his back when the three pass him, and then the door is being shut and it's just him and Josh. Tyler grunts and walks down the hall to one of the bedrooms, Josh quickly following behind.   
  
He never thought he'd see this this again. His seemingly whole past standing in front of him in the form of a harsh stare and balled up fists, but he can see the tears welling up in Josh's eyes, and hands held so tight that they're turning white. But Josh is still beautiful like this, and God, does it make Tyler mad. He's not supposed to be here for this, but he can't find it in him to run out. That's always how it's been though, because Josh never made anything that easy.   
  
"You knew I was leaving, so why are you being so sulky around the subject? Josh asks angrily. The door slams shut and it makes Tyler flinch. Tyler notices Josh glaring at him, but it isn't whole hearted, "I thought everything ended so that if this happened, it would be okay," He sighs.   
  
"No, it doesn't, because you didn't think about this happening. But neither did I. I don't think I'm even angry about you leaving anymore, what I am angry about, is that you went to raise a little girl on your own when you could have easily had me for help!" Tyler yells, and now Josh is the one looked sad and regretful, "I never changed my number, and you would have known, you could have had me. And now that I, once again, am the one who is coming back, you're all for making amends."   
  
"Tyler, you know that that's not how it was for me," Josh almost cries, and his arms are crossed and his knees look ready to give out from underneath him.   
  
"Then how was it? You couldn't have moved like a normal person would have? Was your past- was _I_ , that painful to take with you?" Tyler retorts. He looks expectantly for an answer, but it never comes. Josh stands in front of him with tears running down his cheeks and eyes laced with regret.   
  
Tyler wants to believe that Josh doesn't deserve to be the one upset or crying, but he doesn't even know what happened in the years that were nights spent alone wondering if living was the best alternative for everything wrong happening.   
  
Tyler relaxes his body and calms himself down, breathing deeply, "How old is she?" He asks quietly. Josh's shoulders visibly drop by a lot, and Tyler notices his whole body let go in relief.   
  
"She's going to be five this year," Josh replies just as quiet. Tyler nods with a soft smile, looking down at his feet as he nods, "I really would have loved to tell you about her, but I didn't feel like I deserved your help or anybody else's," He says.   
  
"How long have you been living here?" Tyler asks.   
  
"Since around the time Dani was born. I originally went to Florida, but I thought California would be better in the end. I met Alex and Jack here, too," The curly haired brunet says. And Tyler thinks that it's all he needs to know at the moment. As much as he wants to, he doesn't need to put more questions on Josh. Josh may have left, but he dealt with a kid whom he thought he didn't deserve Tyler's help with. That's enough pain alone.   
  
"Ryan told me not to do this all over again," Tyler sighs. He sits down at the foot of the bed, clasping his hands together in his lap. Josh stays standing, but leans against the door.   
  
"Maybe you should listen to him," Josh chuckles, but it's fake.   
  
"Maybe I don't want to," Tyler rolls his eyes, tilting his head up so he can see Josh looking right at him already. Tyler rolls in his lips, letting them go with a pop, "I think you've legitimately changed. You've had to put away any selfishness for a kid, and I think that alone does a lot to a person. I'm not forgiving you straight away, but I want to be there for you while I can. To help," He smiles. Josh's lips part in shock, but he soon smiles lightly.   
  
Tyler stands up and walks until he's in front of Josh. He holds his hand out, and waits for Josh to take it. Once he does, they shake hands like acquaintances, "So do you actually have no plans, or did you just want to yell at me?" Josh asks seriously.   
  
Tyler snorts, "I think I could spend a few hours here."   
  
When they head back out into the living room, the other three are on the couch watching Big Hero 6. Alex and Jack hop onto the floor so Dani can get sandwiched between Josh and Tyler, and Tyler smiles when Dani cuddles up to his side. Josh notices and grins at the two of them.   
  
"What did you and daddy talk about?" Dani asks, looking up at Tyler. Nobody else heard her, so they all keep focusing on the tv.   
  
Tyler leans down close to her ear and says, "We talked about you. And how I'd like to be there for you guys while I can," He smiles, then pecks the side of the blonde's forehead. The little girl giggles, leaning up to peck Tyler's cheek, but gets his chin instead.   
  
"What about when you go back to New York?" She asks.   
  
Tyler looks down at Dani, then sighs, "We'll see," He says in truthfulness. The little one seems a bit sad with the answer, but nods and goes back to watching the movie.   
  
**;**   
  
"I like how you manage to do the opposite of like, everything I tell you not to do," Ryan says, sipping on his drink. Jenna comes out from the milk shake place with her own milkshake and walks up to the other two, "I mean, I literally told you not to go back to him. And then the next day, you do exactly that!"   
  
"It's not like I had sex with him or went crawling back. We're friends in the making at the most," Tyler shrugs, talking without a care of the situation. Jenna furrows her eyebrows at the both of them.   
  
"That's what they all say," Ryan sighs dramatically. Then all of them walk around the city, not bothering with an escort because they want to get to know the city. Well, Ryan already has but the other two haven't, "I can't wait until these stupid three weeks are even over. As much as I love you guys, Brendon is bound to be the death of me. And not in a good way anymore."   
  
"None of us even know what happened between you two, but it sounds like you two just need to yell at each other," Jenna hums, looking through the windows of a clothing store that looks awfully inviting. Tyler sighs and pulls her away from it, "I mean, that's what Tyler and Josh did, and now they're practically buddy buddy now."   
  
"That's the thing, I'm tired of yelling at him. I just want to hug him or cuddle him on the couch and many other things, but I can't. He's not even in his right mind anymore, he comes in late almost every night with a new pack of drugs. That's why he's out of bed so late every day," Ryan scoffs. Tyler and Jenna freeze and look at the brunet who ended up walking ahead of them, only stopping when he noticed the other two weren't walking with him, "What? Did you not know?" Ryan asks.   
  
"I saw needle marks under his elbow the first day. I thought he would have quit for the reunion and wedding," Tyler says, shocked. Ryan shakes his head with a frown.   
  
"Brendon's not going to quit for the sake of everybody else. He's not that selfless, it he's selfless at all. I don't even know why he's here, he doesn't care about any of us anymore. Maybe it's to get better drugs," Ryan cringes at the thought of Brendon. Tyler frowns at the thought of Brendon coming here just for stronger drugs than what he gets back home.   
  
"I- I don't think Brendon's like that," Tyler says.   
  
Ryan snickers at the other brunet, walking up closely and poking Tyler's chest, "You also didn't think Josh would be a piece of shit who'd betray and leave you in the end, isn't that right? And look at what happened. You're trying to pick up the pieces and Josh is happy because all he had to do was get some girl knocked up and have a kid for it to happen," He smirks.   
  
"Okay, what the hell, Ryan," Jenna spits, pushing Ryan away from Tyler. She grabs Tyler's hand, "We're going back. I wouldn't bother following if I were you," She says angrily, then takes Tyler with her back to the mansion. Tyler doesn't really feel anything until he hears Jenna sigh, and then tears going down his cheeks. It becomes harder to breath without hiccuping and he can't speak or else his words will come out jumbled, "It's okay, babe. We're almost there," Jenna says quietly.   
  
When they get to the mansion, the gate automatically opens for them and they run inside. Ashley and Lynn are there when they enter the living room, gasping when seeing Tyler so distraught.   
  
"Oh no, Ty," Ashley sighs, racing up to the brunet and bringing him to the couch. Tyler curls up into a ball between Ashley and Lynn, and Jenna soon gets on her knees on the floor in front of him. Lynn brushes her fingers through his hair while Ashley wipes his tears with a tissue, "What happened?" Ashley asks.   
  
"Ryan was being an asshole. He said some things about Josh that went too far," Jenna explains shortly. Ashley understands though, and kisses Tyler's temple. The brunet is still shaking from crying so hard, but his hiccuping and shortened breaths have stopped. His crying has calmed down, but he still feels like a mess.   
  
"He-he was r-right. I was so s-stupid for taking Josh back," Tyler sniffles, tucking his face in his arms and knees that are pulled against his chest. He knows he needs to explain to them what happened, but he doesn't have it in him right now. They'll find out in time.   
  
"No you aren't. You thought everything would be okay, he left you, you gave him everything you had. Nobody would have seen it coming in time," Ashley whispers, and he knows that she means back in their hometown, but she's so far from being right. It makes Tyler want to cry out even more.   
  
Nobody says anything else for the rest of the day aside from some whispers. The three girls and Tyler stay in the living room all day watching chick flicks that make Tyler cry just as hard as the girls, and all of them baby him for the rest of the day, and it's not something he's used to, but he kind of likes it.   
  
That night, Tyler keeps his door open when lying in bed. He hears the front doors open downstairs, and he knows that it isn't Ryan because the brunet came home earlier without saying a word. Brendon ends up passing through the hallway stumbling. Tyler gets out of bed, quietly walking behind Brendon until they get to Brendon's room. Then Tyler taps the ebony haired one on the back.   
  
Brendon turns around, and his eyes look almost scary with the moonlight from the window is cascading down his figure. His eyes are bloodshot, but from crying, and his lip is busted, "I fucked up," Brendon cries, rushing to grab onto Tyler and crying into the brunet's shirt.   
  
Tyler wraps his arms around Brendon, "What happened, Bren?" Tyler asks quietly, gently massaging Brendon's hair to comfort him.   
  
"I k-know that you guys know w-what I've been d-doing, the drugs," Brendon sobs, and somebody is bound to wake up soon unless they decide to ignore Brendon's sobbing, "They held me a-and," His voice cracks and he tucks his face back into the crook of Tyler's neck, making the brunet hold him even closer and tighter, "they t-tried forcing me t-to suck them off, and they beat m-me when I refused."   
  
"Holy shit. Did you...?" Tyler trails off, silently asking if Brendon was forced through the actions, but thankfully, he shakes his head. Then it's the time for the other doors to open, and Ryan, Jenna, Ashley and Lynn step into the hallway with tired expressions, until they see Brendon.   
  
Ryan stands by the side with Jenna still in the back, but Tyler backs away when the two other girls come running Brendon's way and let him cry on them. Tyler looks over to Ryan who looks conflicted on what to do, but stays still.   
  
"Stop looking at me like I'm supposed to do something," Ryan mutters, taking a quick glance towards Tyler as Brendon gets taken into his room. Jenna looks at the both of them before silently retreating back into her room, "You know that I don't care about him, so stop pretending that I do."   
  
"You're a fucking asshole for what you said to me today. But so what if you were right about Brendon? You know you wish you weren't right about it. You care about him just as much as you did back home, even more, possibly," Tyler whispers harshly, glaring at the other brunet who's avoiding any eye contact by look down to his feet, "So, maybe I'm not the one pretending. It's _you_. So you better fix your mistakes pretty soon or Brendon may drive himself to the edge, or even you."   
  
Ryan snickers, "You don't know a thing about me. I guess it's a thing for you to act like you know everybody better than they know themselves, is that right? I mean, you did it to Josh and he fucked you then left-"   
  
Tyler swings his fist right against Ryan's cheek, making Ryan grunt and his back hits the wall. A thud echoes throughout the house, and Tyler goes to throw another punch towards Ryan, but a hand grabs onto his arm and pulls it down.   
  
"I know he's being an asshole, but please, stop," Brendon sighs, looking hopelessly towards an angry Ryan. Tyler describes the look in Brendon's eyes as disappointment and hopeless. It's a look he's never seen before, and it's saddening.   
  
"I'm sorry everything came out like this," Ashley sniffles, wiping her eyes as she comes into the scene. Lynn kisses her cheek and walks back to their room, "I didn't want friends to turn against each other."   
  
"It's fine, Ash," Tyler huffs, walking back away from Ryan. Ryan storms back into his room without another word, leaving everybody without words to say. Ashley looks at the door that was just slammed shut, then slowly makes her way back to her own room. Then Brendon nods and walks into his own. Tyler lets his back hit the wall and slides to the floor.   
  
"Fuck," He mumbles, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin from the cold floor.   
  
He ends up sitting on the floor in his thoughts for an hour, then goes to bed. He doesn't know where everything went so wrong again. He thought all of this was over with.   
  
The next day, Tyler finds himself on the couch with a little blonde in his lap. He's at Alex, Jack, and Josh's again, only because he couldn't handle seeing everybody after last night. It's a night he never wants to remember, but it will never be forgotten, which is sad. So now Danielle is gliding a pink Disney princess brush through his hair, and he yelps every time she yanks too harshly.   
  
"How's everybody been doing?" Josh asks, looking at the tv when he asks. Tyler looks at him, eyes going over the curly haired one's prominent jawline and what's visible of his tattoos after the sleeves on his white, short sleeved shirt stop. He jumps when Josh catches him, and Josh smiles at him.   
  
"Terrible, honestly- _ow!_ Uh, that's kind of why I came over," He struggles, lightly pinching Danielle's sides to make her giggle so she stops brushing his hair. She turns over in his lap so he can play with her hair now, which he does happily, "Ryan and Brendon have so many things going wrong with them. I thought it could have been fixed, but I'm pretty sure that the two of them have successfully destroyed each other," He sighs.   
  
"That's what we thought, too," Josh says cautiously, like he he's sticking his toe in the water instead of full on treading.   
  
Tyler looks over at him, along with Danielle. Tyler taps the little blonde's head so she focuses back on the tv, but he suspects that she'll still pay attention to them, "Yeah, but we aren't necessarily good again," Tyler mumbles, taking notice of the sad look on Josh's face.   
  
"Then why don't we go and do stuff? We're in California, there's quite a bit to do. Plus, Danielle loves the beach," Josh grins, and it's knowingly because he seems to put a lot more pressure on 'beach' than the rest of the words. Tyler rolls his eyes fondly, but nods his head. The girl in front of him cheers, racing over to her father and hugging him.   
  
It's a surprise to Tyler when she comes over and hugs him too, "Thank you," She whispers in his ear.   
  
"You're welcome, Sunshine," He whispers back.   
  
**;**   
  
Alex and Jack end up tagging along on their trip to the beach, and Josh lets Danielle hang out with them in the water.   
  
Tyler and Josh stick behind on a towel laid out on the sand, and they haven't said too much, afraid to overstep any boundaries. They stick with a simple small talk, because it seems that Danielle was the one that made everything more comfortable.   
  
"You can ask me stuff, if you want to. I know that everything's been a bit abrupt lately," Josh offers, laying on his back and Tyler can see his eyes close under the shades he's wearing.   
  
Tyler huffs, but it's not rudely and it's quiet, "How did Danielle happen?" He asks. Josh slowly sits up, then stands and brings Tyler with him. They walk over to a dock area at the start of the sand that's shaded and has tables and seats all around it. They take a seat near the railing so they can still clearly see the other three playing in the water.   
  
"I got married a while after I moved away," Josh confesses, and Tyler's eyes already prepare to pop out of his head, "I wasn't in love with her because I still don't like girls, I tried though, I still gave her everything I could. Two months into Danielle's pregnancy, I told her that I couldn't do it anymore, and if it weren't for Dani, she would've left right then and there."   
  
"A month before Danielle was born, she signed divorce papers and agreed to give up Danielle because there's no way she would raise a 'gay man's child'. I wasn't thrilled, but I've got a beautiful little girl, two of the best friends I could ask for, and maybe a second chance at life because of it," Josh finishes with a smile, looking at Tyler during the last part of it.   
  
Tyler's cheeks heat up, and he wants to blame it on the killer heat, but he can't because it's so obvious that it's him. His heart seems to beat faster like it did when him and Josh would lay in bed and make out when everyone else would be asleep. Or when they'd hold hands on the dock and swing their feet back and forth over the edge while telling each other their secrets. His skin tingles and nostalgia has come back to be the good friend for once.   
  
"Then I guess it's a good thing I came back," Tyler smiles shyly, hiding some of his face from Josh, who shakes his head and pulls Tyler's hands away. Tyler's eyes widen when seeing the deep and dark brown ones of Josh staring right at him; it takes him back farther than he'd like to admit.   
  
"I thought I had everything right when I left you. I thought I was doing the right thing. When Danielle came into my life, I realized that she was the only thing that I didn't do wrong with," Josh says. His voice cracks near the end, and Tyler can see tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, "I want to right my wrongs with you. I don't care about my redemption at this point, I just want to treat you like you deserve. Not how I treated you back home. You're so beautiful and I made you out to be like dirt."   
  
Tyler lifts his arm up and uses his thumb to wipe away Josh's tears. Josh's eyes close and his head tilts downwards so Tyler can't see him, "I probably shouldn't do this, but I forgive you. I forgive you for the things you said, the things you did, the way you made me feel. I forgive you," Tyler assures.   
  
"I won't mess up like I did back then. I'm a better person now, all of it just happened the hard way. I'll be good to you," Josh whispers, taking Tyler's hand and kissing the knuckles. Tyler smiles softly at the action, then quickly pulls away when he hears Danielle's voice.   
  
"Daddy, come swim with me!" The blonde says, taking her father's hand and pulling him out of his seat. Tyler chuckles and follows them until he reaches their towel which Jack and Alex are now on.   
  
He sits by their feet, watching the father and daughter splash each other with the water while laughing, "Why don't you join them?" Jack asks randomly. Tyler looks towards the skunk haired one and glares, "What? You're basically family anyways."   
  
"Because you totally weren't getting close with Josh earlier," Alex smirks.   
  
Tyler flips the two of them off, standing up and running to the water. He gets behind Danielle who's splashing her father, and picks the blonde up. She laughs and squeals in his grip as he spins her around, and then lets her go.   
  
"How about we splash your dad until he surrenders?" Tyler asks, grinning when hearing Josh whine and Danielle nods her head. Tyler makes the first move by scooping water in his head and making it hit against Josh. The curly haired one retaliates until Danielle begins to do the same thing, and tries shielding himself from the two of them. Josh ends up falling over when losing his balance, which makes the other two laugh.   
  
"Loser!" Tyler calls out, laughing when Josh emerges from the fall. He smiles until Josh starts walking closer to him, and then it drops and a nervous frown grows on his face, "What are you doing? No, Josh," He says, failing to back up quick enough, and before he knows it, Josh is throwing him over his shoulder, "Put me down, you scoundrel!" Tyler squeaks, hitting at Josh's back and kicking.   
  
Tyler screams when Josh throws him into deeper water, but then grabs Josh's ankle and makes Josh lose his footing and fall in too. Tyler pops up from the water, laughing at a dumbstruck Josh. Danielle runs over, giggling, and throws her arms around Josh's neck. Then Josh stands up and runs through the water with Danielle latched onto his back. Tyler watches with a fond expression, glad that this is what became of Josh.   
  
Later on when it's darker, Alex and Jack go back home in Alex's car, leaving Tyler, Josh, and Danielle to Josh's car. The car ride is silent and filled with the soft snores of the four year old in the back and Tyler almost asleep in the passengers seat. Nobody comments on his and Josh's hands holding on the console between them.   
  
"This was nice," Tyler whispers. He looks over when Josh doesn't respond, and sees a barely there smile on his face, which is good enough.   
  
"When do you leave again?" Josh asks a while after.   
  
"A little under two weeks,"Tyler sighs. He doesn't know what he's going to do, going back to his normal and not so exciting life after the next week and a half. New York is always buzzing but it sometimes isn't enough, because he doesn't have the company he used to and things aren't like he wishes they were, "I don't think I'm ready for New York again."   
  
"Why? I thought you loved it there," Josh furrows his brows, taking a second to glance at Tyler who's head is leaned against the window.   
  
_It's because you're not there._   
  
"I do, but it's not the same. Everybody's left me to go do their own thing, and if they haven't then they will. I'm the only one who's not doing something big, stuck as a teacher at a college," Tyler admits, "It's not the city I have a problem with, it's me," But it's not. Tyler knows there's something in the back of his head saying that it's all because of Josh, now Danielle too.   
  
"Then lets make your last days here your best," Josh hums, then squeezes Tyler's hand. Tyler smiles, sighing when the car stops in front of his stop, "I'll see ya, Ty," Josh says, then leans over to peck Tyler's forehead. Tyler nods sleepily, hopping out and shutting the door quietly, waving to Josh as he walks past the gate and to the front door.   
  
When he gets in the house and to the living room, Ryan and Brendon are on opposite sides of the couch, both as far away from each other as they can be. A show is playing so he guesses that they're both trying to focus on that rather than the tension in the room. He doesn't really want to deal with them, so he goes to the kitchen where he finds all three girls.   
  
"How was your day with Josh?" Jenna asks. Her and Tyler's eyes widen in shock when the two others overhear and look at Tyler, "Oh," Jenna mumbles.   
  
Ashley places her elbows on the kitchen island and leans over to look at him with a disappointed expression, "Josh? As in Josh Dun? He's in California now?" She asks. Tyler nods slowly, and closes his eyes when silence follows, "How is he?" She asks quietly.   
  
"B-better. He's such a different person now, and his daughter is the sweetest little thing. I swear, he's changed a lot," Tyler mumbles, but it's clear to everybody. He looks up to see Ashley smiling tightly, "I'm not making the same mistake I made years ago. It's okay this time."   
  
"Fine, but I demand he come over for dinner tomorrow night. He doesn't get by that easily," Ashley orders sternly. Tyler nods with a smile, "You're dismissed now," She laughs as Tyler exits the room.   
  
Tyler runs up the stairs into his room and hops on his bed while pulling out his phone. He still doesn't have Josh as a contact. He groans, opening up his messages with Alex and getting Josh's number from him.   
  
It may be weird texting Josh right after leaving his car, but he doesn't bother with getting embarrassed by it.   
  
**TYLER 10:15 PM**   
  
_Hey :) it's Tyler. I got your number from Alex since I was too_

_stupid to remember to ask you. But I have been ordered to_

_bring you to dinner with the others at Ashley's tomorrow_

_night around 7. Interested?_

  
**JOSH 10:15 PM**   
  
_You're not stupid babe :) And definitely!_   
  
Tyler shuts off his phone and breathes heavily at seeing Josh's response.   
  
_Babe._   
  
What the fuck.   
  
**;**   
  
He decides to go semi formal. He wears his white button up from the wedding with his black skinny jeans, only throwing on a pair of white socks because he's not wearing shoes in the house for someone who's already seen him naked before.   
  
He spends an endless about of time on his hair, trying to get everything done before six hits. He grumbles when the girls occasionally pop in his room and laugh at him, because he hasn't been this way in forever, or at all, maybe.   
  
It startles him when the door bell rings, and he races downstairs to make sure nobody else answers the door first. But he ends up being too late, because Ashley is as the door with a hand on her hip and eyebrow raised.   
  
What he takes notice of most is: Josh. The curly haired one has a white button up on like Tyler, which fits tight around his arms. His tattoos are visible through the thin material, so you can still see the wolf on his left shoulder, along with the flowers connected by vines cascading downwards on the same arm. His bottom half is covered in light blue skinny jeans which are rolled up at the ankle, and he has white ankle rise converses.   
  
He looks like an angel, in short.   
  
"I take it that you have no intentions to hurt my little Tyler again, is that right?" Ashley asks sternly, but Tyler knows that it's not whole hearted and she's just being a bit protective. He sees Josh nod his head vigorously though, as if he's intimidated, "Good. Now, no funny business until the second-"   
  
"Okay, hey Josh, I'm glad you made it," Tyler interrupts with a polite smile. Ashley smiles and waves before heading down the hall into the kitchen. When Tyler turns so his front is facing Josh, he watches Josh breathe in and let the breath go when their eyes set on one another, "H-hi," He greets again shakily, feeling nervous with Josh's eyes on his body.   
  
"Hey, Princess," Josh chuckles, walking in when Tyler moves aside, and shuts the door behind him. They face each other again afterwards, not taking their eyes off of one another, "You look nice. I like your socks too," He laughs, and Tyler really missed his laugh.   
  
Tyler looks down at his feet and nods shyly, "So do you," He mumbles, and lifts his head when feeling Josh's hand touch his jaw and his thumb rub against his cheek.   
  
"Dinner's ready, you nerds. Stop having a moment and hurry up," Ashley calls out, smirking before heading back into the kitchen. Tyler sighs and leads Josh to the kitchen and then to their dining room where everyone is seated with food in front of them. Ryan and Brendon end up across from each other so Josh and Tyler can sit together, with Ashley in front of Josh and Lynn in front of Tyler.   
  
Tyler glances at Brendon, who's beside him, and sees that Brendon looks everywhere except towards Ryan, and vice versa. He frowns, but it wears off when feeling a hand on his knee. He looks to Josh who faces Ashley with a smile as she talks about the wedding.   
  
During dinner everything is a laugh -except for when Brendon and Ryan leave early- but when everybody lets their forks rest against the plates, Ashley rests her elbows on the table with her hands clasped, "I have some ground rules if you're going to be hanging around Tyler again," She brings up. Josh nods while Tyler groans and leans his forehead against Josh's shirt sleeve.   
  
"Don't you dare hurt him like you did, again. Once was enough, and if it happens again, I'll break your neck like you broke his heart. Please, for the love of God, keep in contact. I'm sure it's either fate or a very unlikely coincidence that you two met again, and if you guys let this go then I'll be more upset than the both of you. And finally, if you do want to have something more than friends with him, get over your sexuality crisis first. I know a kid doesn't come from guys, buddy."   
  
Josh chuckles lightly when she finishes her speech, "I wouldn't dream of hurting him again, if anything, he'll be the one to break my heart next," He says, looking down at his plate. Everyone knows what Josh means, which is why Ashley becomes visibly saddened, along with Tyler.   
  
After dinner time, Josh and Tyler walk upstairs to Tyler's room. Josh sits on the bed while Tyler unbuttons his shirt and throws on a casual one.   
  
"Just remember that I don't want to leave," Tyler huffs, taking off his jeans and then pulling on basketball shorts. Josh nods, playing with his fingers that are in his lap. Tyler takes the spot next to Josh, looking at the wall while the one next to him continues to look down at his fingers, "You and Danielle have just, I forgot how truly living felt. When we were back home, I thought being sneaky and breaking rules was the full experience."   
  
"Now I realize that living is waking up being excited because you're in a world where there are no rules to break because they aren't necessary. Where I'm happy because I get to see a cheery four year old who has found love for me faster than most of the people who I've even met have. Truly living is having you back, and this time knowing that you and I could be close again without having to hide," Tyler finishes, voice wavering throughout all of it.   
  
He looks towards Josh who has a soft smile on his face, then turns to look at him. Tyler puts his hand at the back of Josh's neck, pulling him close so their foreheads are pressed together, "I don't know what emotions you felt while you were on your own, but I never stopped feeling love for you," Tyler sighs.   
  
Josh goes to lean in after Tyler says that, but then Josh's phone buzzes in his pocket. Tyler groans softly, pulling away so Josh can look at his text.   
  
Josh looks up, cringing, "Alex said Danielle's refusing to eat without me. I have to get going," He says. Tyler chuckles but nods, standing up along with Josh. Tyler freezes when Josh pecks his cheek, "Have a nice night, Ty," He whispers, making his way out of the room.   
  
Tyler goes to sleep smiling.   
  
**;**   
  
Alex, Jack, Danielle, and Josh all spend the day at Ashley's place with them. Ashley gapes when seeing the small blonde clinging to her father's side, hands gripping his jeans tightly.   
  
"Oh my God! She's adorable. How did someone so cute come from someone like you?" Ashley asks, crouching down to Danielle's height while looking at Josh. Josh rolls his eyes and Jack snorts at what she said, then lets himself be pulled away by Alex to the backyard.   
  
Tyler thinks it's adorable seeing Josh's daughter clinging to him because she's in a room of strangers, yet she got used to him almost immediately. And Josh seems to think about it to, the way he smiles at Tyler.   
  
Their plans were to spend most of the day in the pool at the side of the house. Tyler hasn't seen the pool yet, and is shocked when seeing the rocks around it with a waterfall coming down from them. There are colored lights flashing all around from the bottom which makes the water look colored.   
  
Tyler lays down on a lounge chair, breath hitching when seeing Josh come outside in nothing but swim shorts. He didn't pay much attention to it the other day since most of it was revolved around Danielle, but now that he can focus on whatever he wants to, he feels like he could melt.   
  
Josh comes over to where the blushing brunet is sitting down at, and makes Tyler scoot further to the side so he can sit by Tyler's hip, "Are you sure we aren't messing up anybody's plans today?" Josh asks, placing a hand back so it cups Tyler's lower thigh.   
  
Tyler breathes in heavily, nodding, "Y-yeah. Ashley insisted you guys come over. I think she just wanted to see Danielle though," He laughs, watching Ashley and Lynn walk to the pool while the black haired one carries Danielle. The blonde gets put down, then holds Ashley's hand as they jump in the pool together, "Where do you think you'd be if Dani wasn't born?" Tyler asks out of nowhere.   
  
The question takes Josh off guard, but he shrugs and pouts his lips a little, "Probably dead? Or close to it," He says lightly. Tyler sits up properly, and Josh's hand slides off of his leg. Tyler scoots until his shoulder is touching Josh's, "I think I was in a very bad place before Danielle. I didn't harm myself or anything, but I was ready to kill myself," He admits, biting his lip.   
  
Tyler sighs, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and situating himself on his knees. Josh lifts his arms up so his hands wrap around Tyler's arm, and he tilts his head down to kiss Tyler's arm too, "I love you," Josh mumbles sweetly, closing his eyes as Tyler kisses his temple.   
  
"I love you too," Tyler smiles.   
  
"Aren't you losers gonna swim?" Alex asks, flicking his soaking wet hair in different directions. Tyler and Josh groan and shiver as it hits their bodies, the water being extremely cold to them. Josh nods, standing up and heading towards the edge.   
  
Tyler goes to follow just as Josh jumps in, but then a small hand is holding his and Danielle takes him to the other side of the pool that's far away from everybody else. He laughs when the little girl points at the ground for him to sit, and he does, letting his feet in the water. Danielle copies him and keeps holding his hand.   
  
"What's up, Sunshine?" Tyler asks with a smile.   
  
"Are you going to be my daddy number two?" Danielle asks, looking up at the brunet with curious but hard eyes. Tyler gulps, beginning to kick his feet and stop his hands from shaking.   
  
"Uh, I'm not sure," He confesses honestly. Danielle giggles at him, and suddenly the pressure put on by a four year old has been released and Tyler's body loosens up and the breath he was holding lets go, "That's for your dad to decide too."   
  
"Do you want to be my daddy number two?" Danielle asks.   
  
Tyler tilts his head a little. He looks at Josh who dunks Jack under the water, laughing when the skunk haired one emerges from the water. He observes the still visible crinkles around Josh's eyes when he smiles, the way his hair manages to bounce on top of his head despite it being soaking wet, how much he's changed since those teenage nights in their hometown.   
  
"I do," Tyler says, louder than he realized. Danielle grins up at him, squeezing his hand as much as she can, because her hand isn't even as big as his index finger, "I love you and your father. If that would be alright with you?" Tyler asks, warily.   
  
"Yes. Daddy didn't say but I know that mommy left because she knew daddy liked other boys. I don't like that. Daddy said that you can love whoever you want to," Danielle says.   
  
"He's right. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise," Tyler says quietly, smiling as he looks at the water surrounding his feet.     
  
"Please don't leave like mommy did," Danielle whispers, holding onto his arm like a lifeline. Tyler sighs sadly, wrapping his arm around the little girl and kissing the top of her head. Josh smiles at the two of them, along with everybody else watching. But Tyler doesn't take his eyes off of the little girl clinging to his side.   
  
"I don't plan on it," Tyler replies.   
  
And he doesn't.   
  
**;**   
  
Everyone stays the night. Tyler, Josh, Alex, and Jack sit on the full sofa, Lynn and Ashley snuggling up on the floor, then Ryan and Brendon on the floor in front of the tv playing with Danielle.   
  
Tyler isn't sure how, but somehow he ends up basically cuddled up against Josh in the curly haired one's lap. His head rests against Josh's chest, along with a hand in front of his face. He's comfier than he'd like to admit, and Josh seems to be just as comfy because he hasn't complained.   
  
Danielle laughs when playing an intense version of patty cake with Ryan, slowly getting frustrated when she ends up clapping her own hands rather than Ryan's. The little blonde huffs and pouts, smacking Ryan's hand away.   
  
"Be nice, Dani," Josh warns, and Tyler looks up to see the father looking at his daughter cautiously, his eyes not letting up.   
  
The little girl bangs her tiny fist against the floor, "He's being mean, daddy! He won't let me win!" She whines. Josh rolls his eyes and unknowingly begins rubbing Tyler's back gently.   
  
"You can't win at patty cake, Sweetheart," Josh sighs, but he has a smile on his face.   
  
Tyler taps Josh's chest so Josh will look down at him and says, "She's definitely your daughter," which makes Josh laugh and pinch a bit of skin on Tyler's back. Tyler yelps quietly, then pinches Josh's nipple harshly.   
  
"Jesus!" Josh cries out, eyes widening when everyone looks at him with furrowed brows. Tyler hides his face against Josh's chest to hide his grin, and his laugh becomes muffled, "Ha ha ha, so funny," Josh mutters.   
  
Danielle soon gets more comfortable, plopping herself down on Ryan's lap. She sits so she faces Brendon, who's in front of them, and frowns. She slowly crawls off of Ryan's lap and over to Brendon, observing his busted lip and slightly bruised cheek bone.   
  
"You got hurt," The little girl whispers, just loud enough for everyone to pause what they're doing and listen in. Brendon nods sadly, smiling softly down at Danielle. Danielle reaches her hand up and cups what she can of Brendon's face that isn't bruised, and rubs her thumb over his cheek, "I have too. My mommy didn't want me and left."   
  
Everybody has wide eyes and parted lips when she finishes her sentence. Brendon gasps lightly, and then Tyler feels Josh's body begin to shake underneath him. That's when Ashley races over to Danielle and picks her up, "I think it's your bed time, Sweetie!" Ashley chuckles, taking the girl upstairs.   
  
That's when Josh breaks, and sobs escape him along with short breaths. Tyler straddles the curly haired one, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and holding him close. His fingers thread through Josh's hair comfortingly, and he feels like he's doing something right when Josh holds on to him almost desperately.   
  
"I don't want my daughter to f-feel like she's not g-good enough. I t-tried so hard to a-always be there for h-her," Josh hiccups between words, making it hard to understand him, but Tyler still makes it out, "W-what happens when everybody e-else has a mother figure a-and she doesn't? One day she'll wish her mother was braiding her h-hair and not me. She won't want to tell me about her first boyfriend or girlfriend. I-I tried," Josh sniffles. His voice is high pitched from trying not to cry anymore, and it's heartbreaking.   
  
"You're doing great, Josh," Tyler whispers, "She's going to always love you, even if she says she doesn't. You doing all you can is what matters, and as far as I know, that's exactly what you've been doing," He smiles, wiping Josh's eyes which are still red. Josh nods, tucking his face in the crook of Tyler's neck.   
  
"It won't be much of a problem if she has her awesome uncles and Lynn and Ashley around, either," Jack brings up, and it makes Josh laugh a little.   
  
"Mhm. You guys are welcomed any time, and we'll be there for when Dani has boy or girl troubles or other things going on," Lynn reassures, "You'll know where to find us."   
  
Alex pats Josh's shoulder, "Dani's mom leaving was her choice. That's her problem, because she's missing out on the best thing ever. You don't have to miss out. And I think you already have someone who can help out more than you know," Alex says, grinning at Tyler. Tyler smiles discreetly, kissing the side of Josh's head.   
  
"Thanks guys," Josh says shyly, head popping up from Tyler's neck, "I'm also sorry about that, Bren," He sighs.   
  
Brendon waves it off, shaking his head, "It's okay. Just surprised me, is all," He chuckles, but frowns afterwards. He brings his knees against his chest and places his chin on top of them. Tyler looks towards Ryan who's already looking at Brendon, and smiles when Ryan slowly scoots next to Brendon.   
  
"You still look pretty hot, if it makes you feel better," Ryan mumbles. Brendon snorts, looking down and unfolding his legs.   
  
Brendon looks at Ryan as well, "Can't say the same to you," He replies. Ryan rolls his eyes, getting ready to retort.   
  
Tyler stops paying attention to the two, putting his focus back on Josh. Their eyes meet and suddenly it feels like Tyler's world stop. His breath hitches softly when seeing the beautiful brown staring right back at him.   
  
"I think I'm going to bed," Josh says with a smile, pecking Tyler's forehead and moving the other brunet off of his lap. Tyler nods, mumbling a 'me too' and following Josh to the staircase. They decided to share a bed earlier, but nobody knew that except for them.   
  
Tyler shuts the door behind them, turning off the lights as Josh gets into bed. They still have plenty of light from the moon, letting Tyler see Josh's eyes following him until he gets in the bed beside Josh. He stares up at the ceiling for a while, contemplating on what to say.   
  
"Dani asked me if I wanted to be her second dad today," Tyler sighs, "I said yes," and he squeezes his eyes shut when hearing a light snore escape Josh. He rubs his hands over his eyes, turning on his side and sighing again. Maybe it's best that Josh is asleep.   


❧  


**JOSH 4:35 PM**   
  
_Alex isn't making any moves on you, is he?_   


** TYLER 4:35 PM **

_Of course not. He knows I'm yours ;) I miss you tho,_

_can you join later?_

**JOSH 4:35 PM**   
  
_Nope, sorry :( Jack is taking his precious time trying to_ _pick_

 _out presents. I thought I was supposed to be the_ _one_

_spoiling my baby girl on her birthday_

  
Tyler snorts, looking up at Alex who's brows are furrowed. The two of them, along with Danielle, are in a cafe while Josh and Jack pick out gifts. Danielle's birthday is coming up soon, and apparently Jack gets more into them than Danielle does. Tyler shows Alex the texts, making sure that the little blonde is engulfed in her coloring book.   
  
Alex rolls his eyes, sipping on his iced coffee, "I'm a roommate to complete idiots," He mutters fondly. Tyler laughs, sending Josh a goodbye text and shutting off his phone. Alex yelps when Danielle pinches his arm, "What was that for, you booger?"   
  
"Daddy not stupid, you are!" Danielle huffs, pouting her bottom lip and coloring harshly. Alex ruffles her hair, grinning when hearing her squeak in frustration, "Dad, tell Uncle Lexi off!"   
  
Tyler and Alex freeze, then Alex looks towards Tyler with a smirk growing slowly. Tyler shakes his head nervously, rubbing his hands on his pants, "Dad, huh?" Alex asks. Danielle nods happily, looking back to her coloring book. Tyler's cheeks turn red as he directs his eyes towards the floor, "Cute," Alex says.   
  
"I-I, what?" Tyler sputters.   
  
Alex covers Danielle's ears, "Guessing you haven't noticed, but everybody's just been waiting for you guys to fuck. Ashley's already told me all of the shit you guys have been through, and now that you've made up again, it would be perfect," He explains, and Tyler huffs, "I know that you guys would be hesitant because of the past, but coming from someone who watched Josh grow into a better person, I believe that it's for real this time."   
  
Alex uncovers Danielle's ears, the blonde not even being phased one bit by any of it.   
  
Tyler nods slowly, "I want that, I'm just not sure if he does."   
  
"Danielle already thinks of you as part of the family, what's stopping Josh?" Alex asks.   
  
Tyler shrugs lightly. He still loves Josh and knows that Josh loves him back, but he keeps making excuses to say that Josh doesn't feel anything for him.   
  
"That's fifty cents in the swear jar, Uncle Lexi."   
**  
;**   
  
Alex and Tyler sit on the couch with Danielle in bed once Josh and Jack come back. They arrive with many bags with visibly pink things in them. Josh looks around warily, when Tyler walks to them and points towards the hall, "She's in bed. Just be quiet," He says. The two of them nod, going into the hall.   
  
Tyler goes back to the living room, leaning against the arm rest for when Jack and Josh come back out. Josh smiles when he gets back to Tyler, hooking an arm around Tyler's waist and kissing his neck two times, lightly. Tyler shivers, smiling when seeing Josh's face once the curly haired one pulls away.   
  
"You're a lifesaver," Josh mumbles, leaning in and pecking Tyler's check. Tyler hums settling for sitting on the arm rest while Josh keeps his arm around his waist.   
  
"Well, nobody is gonna thank Uncle Lexi, I guess. Fucking lovely," Alex whines childishly, then Tyler and Josh laugh as Jack hops on Alex, smothering Alex with kisses all over his face, "Get off of me, you tool."   
  
"I'm thanking you," Jack hums, giving up and letting his body go limp against Alex's, both of them sprawled out on the couch now.   
  
Tyler ends up being taken to Josh's room, and Josh sits on the swivel chair by his desk, then pats his lap. Tyler gulps, making his way and sitting sideways on Josh's lap, "I meant what I said today. Alex wasn't flirting with you, was he?" He asks.   
  
Tyler shakes his head, "No. I promise."   
  
He knows he should keep his mouth shut.   
  
"But- I, um, the night before we met again, me and Alex had sex."   
  
Josh frowns, "What? You slept with him?"   
  
Tyler scoots off of Josh's lap, holding his hands up defensively, "We didn't even know each other, and it's not like you and me had seen each other yet," He says, then chuckles nervously, "It's funny, actually! You see, I was at a bar with Lynn and Bren, and Alex started dancing with me. Then we went to my place and here's the funny part: I moaned your name instead of his, _ha_!"   
  
Josh stands up, glaring at Tyler, "You and Alex didn't bother to tell me? We've already been talking for around two weeks now, and you couldn't have even dropped it lightly? I was feeling closer to you and now I have that huge announcement put on me," Josh snickers, brushing his fingers through his hair and avoiding eye contact with Tyler now.   
  
Tyler winces at Josh's tone, "Please don't get mad at Alex. He knows that it all meant nothing. What does it even matter, anyways? It's not like you want me in that way," Tyler huffs, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. He squeezes his eyes shut when Josh's hand comes down on the door beside his head and the curly haired one towers over him.   
  
"You know what? _Fuck_ _you_ ," Josh says, backing away. Tyler furrows his eyebrows, slowly taking steps forward, "Fuck you and your stupid little assumptions, acting like you know everybody inside and out. Fuck that," He huffs.   
  
"Excuse me? What else am I supposed to do when nobody tells me anything and all I get is mixed signals?" Tyler spits. Because he's sick of tiptoeing around subjects, and Danielle isn't here this time to hold the peace between them again, "I can't exactly help that the last truly intimate thing you've done is give me me a note after fucking and leaving me."   
  
"You weren't supposed to do anything. I wasn't supposed to want you back, you're leaving in a week and you'll move on and do things with other people who aren't me," Josh retorts. But it's weak, and Josh knows that.   
  
Tyler scoffs, "You had no problem making me feel like that. For Christ's sake, you had a child. I guess this time everybody was wrong. You haven't changed in the slightest," He mutters, turning his back and going to walk out, but Josh grabs onto his arm and pulls him back. Tyler shoves at Josh, trying to move away, but it doesn't happen.   
  
"I have changed, more than you know," Josh says, letting his nose brush against Tyler's. Tyler looks around nervously, eyes landing on Josh's lips, "I need your permission this time. Do you want this, or not? I won't do anything you don't want to."   
  
Tyler breathes in harshly, blinking his eyes multiple times. He doesn't really comprehend what's happening, because he went from yelling at Josh to feeling so small under his stare.   
  
"I want it," Tyler breathes out. Josh nods, slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against Tyler's. Tyler feels Josh's hand drop from his arm when their lips move together. That lets him wind his arms together behind Josh's neck. Tyler whimpers when Josh keeps a steady grip on his hips, pulling him closer quickly.   
  
When Josh pulls away, Tyler whines quietly.   
  
"If you don't want to stay for me, at least stay a little while for Dani. She loves you," Josh bites his lip, looking at Tyler with disappointment. Tyler sighs, and stumbles while messing on his feet.   
  
"I cancelled my plane ticket for New York last week," Tyler mumbles. Josh's eyes light up with sudden sparkles and a smile grows on his face. Tyler squeals and laughs when Josh picks him up and kisses his face all over.   
  
Tyler hopes that everything goes smoothly from here, because he thinks that it's what they both need.   
**  
;**   
  
"Hey Mom," Tyler says into the phone. He hasn't talked to his parents in a while, having been caught up with Josh and the others. He feels bad, but his mom's happy tone says that she doesn't feel upset or angry about it, "So I met up with Josh again, in Cali."   
  
"That's great, honey! How's he doing? I haven't seen him in God knows how long," She asks, sounding chipper. Tyler bites on his nails, wondering what to say.   
  
"He's doing great, actually. He has a kid now; her name's Danielle and she turns five this week on the tenth," He mentions. There's silence from the other line, and he hopes he hasn't said anything wrong, "She's really sweet, you'd love her. I was actually hoping that you and Dad would come over for her birthday? Meet her, and such," He hesitantly brings up.   
  
"Of course," His mom cheers, "Is Josh's wife a nice lady? I'd love to meet her."   
  
"T-there is no wife, Mom. She left after Dani was born," He sighs. He hears his mom gasp quietly.   
  
"So they're all alone? Poor things," She says.   
  
"About t-that, it's kind of another reason why I wanted you and Dad to come."   
  
He gets off the phone a little while after, not being able to convince his mom that he's okay until after saying it too many times.   
  
He jumps when hearing Ashley's voice take him out of his thoughts, "You're coming out to your parents?" She asks warily, coming to sit down cross legged in front of him on his bed, "What if they don't accept you?"   
  
"That's their problem," Tyler mumbles, "I'll always be happy if I have Josh and Danielle at my side."   
  
Ashley smiles softly, petting his head and kissing his forehead, "I guess you're not leaving for New York, are you?" She chuckles. Tyler shakes his head with a small smile.   
  
"Jenna's sending me all of my clothes and stuff when she goes back. I felt bad for leaving her to go back by herself but she understood," Tyler explains, "Do you mind if I crash here a little while longer than intended?"   
  
Ashley hits him over the head, playfully, "You basically have your own family and you want to live with me and Lynn? Josh would be all for taking you in," She laughs at Tyler's pout. But the brunet nods, reminding himself to ask Josh about it today.   
  
"I still don't know what he'd think. We only kissed last night, but there's no declaration on what we are," Tyler huffs sadly, falling back on his bed and covering his face with his hands and groaning.   
  
"You and Josh kissed and you didn't tell me?" Ashley squeaks out, hitting Tyler's thigh. The brunet giggles and stuffs his face into a pillow, rolling onto his stomach, "How was it?"   
  
"Amazing," Tyler says, but it's muffled from the pillow. He has a huge grin on his face though, and Ashley can still point it out from her spot, "We argued before we kissed, but it was so sweet after. I know we aren't a perfect couple, or people, but I guess we just do things differently. I love anything we do, even if it's not all that romantic. I just love him in general, and this time I believe that he truly loves me," He sighs out happily.   
  
"Well, I'm happy for you, Ty," Ashley hums, plopping on top of his body and giving him an awkward hug. Tyler grunts when her weight gets put on top of him, then gasps when feeling another two bodies hop on.   
  
"Group hug!" Ryan yells, hopping on and screaming when Brendon gets on top of him. It's quiet after that until Ashley starts laughing, and then everyone else begins to. Tyler scoots out from underneath all of them, then sits up properly.   
  
"I kind of miss it just being us, plus Josh," Tyler says quietly. He knows that they're all together now, but after the trip, mostly everybody will go back to how they were and won't talk until another special event. He doesn't even know how Ryan and Brendon are doing, but seeing his friends make each other miserable was one of the worst things ever, "After this, we have to stay in contact. If you don't, then you better have a good excuse or you're just an asshole."   
  
Ryan nods, putting his hand in Brendon's lap, letting the ebony haired one lock fingers with his, "I apologize for not making an effort and being a jerk to everyone. I was only staying mad at everyone because they were mad at me," He sighs, leaning over and resting his head on Brendon's shoulder. Brendon turns his head and kisses the top of Ryan's head, making the brunet smile.   
  
"Good, because I am not going through a pissy Ryan for the next five months," Brendon chuckles. Ryan's head springs up and he looks at Brendon with a shocked expression.   
  
"You're gonna go on tour with me?" Ryan asks. Brendon nods slowly, his smile growing bigger.   
  
"Okay, you sickening saps, I have to get dressed and then go to Josh's, so get out," Tyler whines, pushing everyone off of his bed. They all laugh as they leave the room which puts a smile on Tyler's face.   
  
He takes a second to take all of what's happened in. He's so glad to have Josh back, despite what happened in the past. It's understandable that most people wouldn't want to go back, but he's always wanted Josh to be in his future. This is the time he can have that. It makes him more than happy.   
  
After getting ready, Tyler heads out to Josh's place. When the front door opens, Tyler comes face to face with Alex who's sporting a bruised cheek. Tyler doesn't mean to, but he ends up snorting. That triggers laughter that sounds like Jack from in the living room. Alex moves aside, letting Tyler through.   
  
"How funny. You know, you caused this. Josh hit me for having sex with you after you left," Alex huffs, trotting into the living room in a sulky manner. Tyler rolls his eyes, kicking off his shoes and walking down the hall. He didn't see Josh in the living room while passing by, so he heads towards the bedrooms.   
  
Danielle's room light is on, so he pokes his head inside and sees Dani sleeping in Josh's lap, along with a sleeping Josh who's lazily holding a story book. Tyler chuckles, walking in quietly and pulling out his phone to take a picture. He forgets that the sound is on, and it wakes up Josh. Josh mumbles incoherent words, then smiles when seeing Tyler.   
  
"Hey, baby," Josh hums quietly, moving from underneath Danielle and having the blonde lay flat against the bed with her head on the pillow. Josh wraps his arms around Tyler, pulling back to kiss him. Tyler hums into the kiss, smiling when they part, "How come you're here?" He asks. Tyler shrugs, pulling Josh into the hall.   
  
"So..." Tyler mumbles, "Since I'm not going back to New York, I'm not sure Ashley and Lynn want me staying with them despite them saying that they're fine with it. And then I thought about asking you, but I don't want to make a crowd," He explains quietly.   
  
Josh grins, "Of course you can stay! The only one who makes it feel like a crowd is Jack," making Tyler laugh, "Anything else?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, my mom and dad may or may not be coming over for Dani's birthday," Tyler drops. Josh suddenly frowns, stepping away. Tyler's smile falls at Josh's actions, "I-I thought they'd like to meet Dani."   
  
"What's the real reason? Are you gonna tell them that we've been in a relationship before? That you're gay? I don't want something bad to go down at Dani's birthday," Josh frets, sounding rude, but Tyler knows that he's worried about how everything will turn out.   
  
"It'll be fine. I'll wait 'til it's over and everyone leaves. It's just going to be between me and them anyways. If they don't accept it, I'll deal with the consequences," Tyler says, trying to comfort the curly haired one.   
  
"But if they don't, what if you change your mind? What if you don't want to be with me and Danielle?" Josh worries, then Tyler gets closer and wraps his arms around Josh's torso, pressing the side of his head against Josh's chest.   
  
"I'll never leave you two. I want you and our kid and everything that comes with it," Tyler whispers. He squeaks when he feels himself being pushed back, only to see Josh with the brightest smile he's seen so far. He furrows his brows, not understanding what he did to make Josh suddenly so happy.   
  
"Our kid?" Josh questions, smile turning into a smirk. Tyler freezes, catching on to his mistake, but nodding with reddening cheeks. Josh leans down and ghosts his lips over Tyler's, "I would take you against this wall right now if nobody was home," He growls, pressing his body closer to Tyler's.   
  
Tyler whines quietly, attaching his lips to Josh's.   
  
"Dads?" Danielle's small voice is heard through the hall. Josh and Tyler spring apart, looking at the little girl by her room entrance with a shy smile on her face, "Why were you trying to eat each other?" She asks innocently.   
  
Josh chokes out a laugh, and Tyler groans, cheeks turning redder than before.   
  
**;**   
  
His parents arrive on the 9th, and his first stop that morning is the airport. He insisted that his parents stay at Ashley and Lynn's, and have his guest room while he hangs out at Josh's. They tried declining at first, but he wasn't going to let his parents stay in a hotel when they could be around friendly guests. Or he hopes.   
  
"How's Ashley been doing?" His mom asks from the passengers side.   
  
"She's been doing great! She's much happier and more herself than what she used to be," Tyler says enthusiastically. His mom nods with a smile.   
  
It's apparently time for his dad to speak up this time, though, "Does she have a boyfriend or husband yet?" He asks. Tyler's body stiffens and he tilts his head, shrugging.   
  
"Sorta."   
  
They don't ask anymore questions, only talking about the things they missed out on while not seeing each other. His parents gasp in shock after seeing the house the pull up to.   
  
They exit the car once Tyler pulls in, then walk into the house. His parents seem even more shocked when seeing the inside of the house.   
  
"Since when did Ashley get all of this?" His mom asks.   
  
"Since I started helping out in record companies," Ashley chuckles, walking to the entrance and hugging Tyler's parents.   
  
Tyler's mom brings Ashley's hand up to view, observing the ring on her left ring finger, "My, my! You're married, now? You've grown up so fast! What's his name, dear?" His mom asks. Tyler cringes, stepping aside a little bit. Ashley's smile drops slowly, and she pulls her hand away.   
  
" _Her_ name is Lynn. We both live here, actually," Ashley confesses. Tyler inhales, watching his parents' smiles falter only a little, before popping back up brighter than before, "Not to be rude, either, but if you have a problem with it, then it's not in my best interest to leave my own home for you two to stay."   
  
Tyler feels ready to murder Ashley with his own mind, but his breath comes out at his mom's response, "Of course there isn't a problem!" His mom laughs, hugging Ashley once more.   
  
Shoulders slouching back down to their normal position, Tyler feels a weight lifted off of him. That should make it easier for him to come out to them, but it doesn't. He's their son whom they've believed to be straight since he could even fathom romantic feelings. It's a terrifying thing, whether they're accepting or not.   
  
Once his parents head upstairs, after being told where the room is, Tyler and Ashley head to the kitchen. Tyler hops on the island in the middle of the kitchen, locking his fingers together in his lap, messing with his thumbs.   
  
"What're you thinking about?" Ashley asks, tapping his knee.   
  
Tyler looks up at her piercing, hazely eyes. Her expression is soft, not wanting to push any borders with her questions.   
  
"Oh, you know, what just happened back there. Of course they're gonna be accepting of you, you're not their child," Tyler mutters, "I'm the one that they could easily throw away without feeling any remorse."   
  
"Okay, who knows how tomorrow's gonna go. But they're your parents, they have to love you no matter what. It'll be fine, even if it doesn't work out. You'll still have Josh and Dani, remember?" Ashley reassures, lightly grazing her thumb over Tyler's cheek. The brunet nods, sighing heavily.   
  
"They might as well adjust to the homosexual considering that they're in a house full of them," She adds on in a secretive whisper.   
  
Tyler snorts, pushing his friend away and laughing so hard that he cries.   
  
Then Ashley soon gets him out of the room, handing him his suitcases, "Have fun living with Josh, and such. The driver already has directions to Josh's house, so no need to tell them. Love you!" She says, opening the front door, kissing his temple, then sending him out.   
  
Tyler grumbles as he pulls his suitcases down the steps, wondering if it was Ashley's sole plan to get him out of the house all along. When he gets to the bottom of the steps, he thanks the people who take his suitcases and put them into the trunk. Then the backdoor gets opened for him, and he slides inside the cozy vehicle.   
  
The drive there is boring and quiet, considering he's the only one in the back. He feels quite anxious but excited when seeing the familiar house through the dark tinted window, though. When they pull up to the house, Tyler gets his things and drags them to the front porch. He doesn't even get to knock before someone answers the door.   
  
Danielle looks up at him with a big screen, squealing and hugging his legs. Tyler chuckles, brushing his fingers through her surprisingly thick, blonde hair. Josh comes into view when she pulls away, picking their little girl up and taking one of Tyler's suitcases.   
  
"Daddy said you're living with us!" Danielle grins. Tyler hums, leaning over to Dani when the blonde leans forward too, then rubs their noses together to make the little one giggle. Josh smiles at the two of them, then continues to walk to his room.   
  
"I hope you don't mind sleeping in here with me," Josh says lightly, glancing at Tyler to make sure the other brunet doesn't mind, "I can always sleep on the couch if you do?"   
  
"I'll sleep in here with you," Tyler shrugs, letting go of his suitcase and leaving it by the wall, Josh doing the same.   
  
Josh taps Dani's thigh, putting the girl down, "Go find your uncles and hang out with them for a while, baby girl," He says, bending down and kissing Dani's forehead, watching her nod and run off. The curly haired one instantly steps forward, pressing his lips against Tyler's chapped ones. He places his hands on Tyler's hips, gently, not closing all of the distance between them yet.   
  
Tyler puts his hands in Josh's hair, wrapping the curls around his fingers, pulling slightly. The kiss and actions are all gentle, because they can't do much with three other people in the house, one being a child.   
  
Josh sighs when he pulls away, resting his forehead against Tyler's, "Maybe, tonight, if we're extra quiet..." He trails off. Tyler shakes his head, hitting Josh's chest warningly.   
  
"No! Your room is right across from Dani's, and I'm not here just so you can fulfill your horny needs that haven't been taken care of by anything other than your hand," Tyler scoffs, crossing his arms and tilting his head upwards to properly look at Josh.   
  
The curly haired one rolls his eyes, "Fine. I'll just jerk off in the shower tonight."   
  
Tyler pretends to gag, walking out of the room with a chuckling Josh trailing behind.   
  
When they get in the living room, Jack has his arm slung over Alex's shoulders, Dani sitting on Jack's right leg and Alex's left, rested against their chests. They're watching Lizzie McGuire reruns, all of them seeming very entranced by it. Josh takes the spot by Alex, Tyler sticking on the floor by Josh's feet.   
  
There's some movement from above that goes on, and then Danielle makes her way onto Tyler's lap. She cuddles up against him, and he holds her close, "Tomorrow's a very special day for you," Tyler whispers. The small blonde nods, tucking her face against his neck, "Is there anything in particular you want? Maybe a trip or a present?" He asks, because he knows and Josh wants to take her out while Alex and Jack set up her party at the local park.   
  
Danielle leans back so her light green eyes (that he knows are not from Josh; the fact makes him frown a little) stare into his, "I wanted a whole family," She whispers back, as if it's a huge secret that has to be kept from everybody else, "I got it! Me and Daddy likes you," She smiles.  Tyler nods happily, kissing the girl's nose and letting her lay back against his chest.   
  
He wouldn't trade this for the world.   
  
**;**   
  
The next day, Tyler finds himself holding hands with Danielle, who also holds hands with her father. She swings their arms back and forth, squealing happily when the two guys lift her up from the ground every now and then. They wind up in the same ice cream shop that him and Josh had a first actual conversation in after the years without each other.   
  
Josh orders Danielle a mint chocolate chip, getting a strawberry swirl for himself and then vanilla for Tyler. All of them sit down at a circular table by the corner, having Danielle sit at the side while the two men sit at the ends. Tyler chuckles when watching Danielle get ice cream all over her face, wiping it off with a napkin afterwards.   
  
"I think the birthday princess is enjoying her treat," Tyler smiles, taking the last bite out of his ice cream.   
  
"Her birthday isn't actually until another hour, but that's when the real fun starts," Josh teases, laughing when their daughter whines and pokes her tongue out at him, "Manners, Dani," Josh says sternly, but it doesn't stop the little girl from mocking him. Josh rolls his eyes, soon focusing them on Tyler.   
  
Tyler feels his cheeks heating up under Josh's intense stare, causing him to dart his eyes towards his fingers which are tapping the table. He pauses when one of Josh's hands come over and take his own, so they hold hands on the table.   
  
"After all these years, you still feel shy around me at times," Josh speaks quietly, the corners of his lips just barely curving upwards. Tyler huffs with a pout, looking away from Josh's brown eyes.   
  
"Do you expect me not to be? You're good at making people feel nervous," Tyler mumbles, enjoying the sound of Josh's laugh. He feels his head being turned so it's back to facing Josh, "I think it's time to go," Tyler suggests, checking his watch instead and seeing that they have thirty minutes to get to the park, and it'll be a bit longer consider they went walking instead of driving.   
  
When they get back outside, Tyler watches Josh text Alex that they're on their way. He doesn't see the reply, but hopes it's a good to go reply.   
  
The three of them are how they were before, Dani in the middle and the two men on the sides. The little blonde gets excited when she notices where they're headed.   
  
"Are we going to the park?" She asks curiously, hopping up and down when Josh confirms it with a simple nod, "When do I get to see Auntie Ashley and Lynn?" She asks, and those are new names too.   
  
"Soon, Precious," Josh says, pulling his hand away from hers so he can ruffled her hair that's curled in ringlets just for today. Tyler thinks he did a pretty good job on his first time using a curling iron, and it may seem weird to have a curling iron, but apparently they've curled Jack's hair for pranks when he was asleep before which made it more understandable.   
  
They eventually come across the brick walls surrounding the park area, and Danielle tries running from their hands, but Tyler picks her up to take her to their destination, "Okay, Dani, you have to close your eyes until I say so. No peeking either, can you do that?" Tyler asks. The blonde nods, closing her eyes and then pull her hands over them.   
  
The three of them walk up to the area where balloons and streamers are tied and hung up around the picnic area and slides. Everybody is already there, having seen the three before the reached the place.   
  
"Open them," Tyler instructs. Danielle uncovers her eyes and opens them, grinning and laughing when everybody yells a "Happy birthday!" to her. Tyler puts her down, watching the little girl run over to her uncles and hugging them. It takes him a while to spot the other people he knows, but soon enough, he spots his parents with Ashley, Lynn, Brendon, Jenna, and Ryan. All of them are in a conversation until Tyler walks over.   
  
"Hello, Darling," His mom smiles, kissing his forehead. Tyler smiles softly, giving her a side hug.   
  
"Hey, Mom. Would you and Dad like to meet Danielle?" He asks.   
  
"Of course!" His parents say in unison, following him over to the small blonde who's in her father's arms and being greeted by other people. Josh spots him though, and turns towards him and his parents, "Here's the precious little birthday girl," Tyler says, kissing the little girl's cheek.   
  
"Aw, she's adorable!" His mom says with a genuine smile, then her eyes move towards Josh's. His mom's smile grows even bigger, "Josh, it's been a while. It's nice to see you," She says.   
  
"You too, Mrs. Joseph," Josh says, putting Danielle down to go wander off around the place, "I'm sorry I never kept in contact. I was going through a rough patch," Josh chuckles dryly, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
She waves it off, "It's alright. Tyler told me what happened. I'm so sorry you two had to go through such hard times," She sighs, but stands on her tiptoes to hug the curly haired one.   
  
The two go to leave, but Tyler puts his hand on his mom's shoulder, "Can you stay over for a bit? I have something to tell you," He says, biting his lip nervously.   
  
"Sure, Sweetie," She says, then walks off to the back again.   
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Josh asks, coming up behind Tyler, placing his hands on Tyler's shoulders.   
  
The brunet nods nervously, "If you want," Tyler breathes out. Josh kisses his cheek when he thinks nobody's looking, and that's enough for Tyler to know that he won't be alone.   
  
During the party, everyone sings the happy birthday song to Danielle. The little girl's cheeks turn red and she ends up hiding her face in the crook of Tyler's neck, making everyone chuckle. Then Danielle sits on Ashley's lap when it's cake time, and Josh takes the opportunity to smash cake in his daughter's face and get some on Ashley too. After that, Josh lets Ashley and Danielle separately smash pieces of cake on his face.   
  
Nerves begin to settle in when people start leaving. At the end, it ends up just being him, Josh, his parents, Ashley and Lynn, Jenna, Alex and Jack, Danielle, then Brendon and Ryan. Everyone doesn't pay attention to when Tyler and Josh go to the side with Tyler's parents. Josh pats Tyler's back encouragingly, smiling softly at the other brunet.   
  
Tyler's parents smile at him, waiting for Tyler to explain. It takes him a bit, and his knees feel ready to give out and his hands are shaking so hard he almost can't feel them.   
  
"Mom, Dad, I kept something from you for a very long time. I was scared to tell you guys because I thought it would make you hate me," Tyler starts.   
  
"We could never hate you, Tyler," His dad smiles at him, while his mom chuckles.   
  
"Uh, well, I'm gay.. And Josh is my boyfriend," He confesses, feeling Josh's arm slowly make it's way over his shoulders. His eyes widen slightly when the smiles on their faces fall completely.   
  
"No you're not," His mom spits.   
  
"Y-yes I am," Tyler mutters back.   
  
"Is this some sort of trend now? You're just doing this because Ashley did, aren't you? It was already hard enough staying in the same house as people like them. Now I find out my son is one of them too? Along with Josh," Kelly glares, every word coming out and piercing Tyler in the stomach with venom.   
  
Tears gather in his eyes, but they don't fall yet. Josh speaks for him, this time, "Coming out isn't a trend, nor will it ever be. Tyler came out because he thought you guys were accepting when Ashley came out and he was ready to. This is your fault. Him being gay isn't a choice, but whether you support him or not is. You put this on yourselves, and I think you two should leave if you're going to disrespect all of us," He argues.   
  
Tyler cries out when his parents turn their backs on him and begin to leave the park. His whole body freezes and tenses, and it feels like his world falls around him. He can hear Danielle asking why her dad is crying from afar, and then the blonde begins to cry too because Ashley and the others take her away.   
  
Tyler doesn't hug back when Josh wraps his arms around him. He feels too numb and weak to do anything, and just wants to lay on the ground and cry there.   
  
Alex and Jack soon come over, telling Josh that they'll go home now. Tyler refuses to move, so he gets picked up and taken to the car. Ashley already said that she would be taking Danielle to her house, so the blonde doesn't have to see Tyler in the mess he's in.   
  
The rest of the night is a blur, and he's glad, because it's not one he ever wants to remember.   
  
**;**   
  
Tyler groans and stretches when he wakes up, looking to the side to see Josh's sleeping figure in the spot next to him. He waits until his vision clears up before tracing Josh's tattoos. The colorful tattoo of the tree and galaxy on his shoulder were what he had as a teenager, and it looks like he finished it off with a red, yellow, and orange sky. He traces Josh's chest with his finger, observing what he can of the other arm as well. Josh is such a beautiful person altogether, and it's hard for him to piece all of it together.   
  
Josh's eyes slowly blink open, and when he comes to reality, he turns on his side and slings an arm over Tyler, then brings Tyler closer to him. Tyler rests the palms of his hands over Josh's bare chest, gently rubbing his thumb over patches of skin.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Josh asks. His morning voice is gravelly, and Tyler feels like it could make his eyes flutter closed and put him back into a sleepy state.   
  
"Better. What about you?" Tyler replies.   
  
"I'm fine. You're the one that took a pretty big emotional hit," Josh sighs, leaning forward and pressing a long lasting kiss to Tyler's collarbone. Tyler hums sadly, letting his fingers run through Josh's bouncy curls.   
  
Tyler still manages a smile, all that he can muster up at the moment. He leans forward and takes Josh's bottom lip between his own, feeling Josh's upper lip taking in his own and sealing the kiss. It's a short peck, but makes them both feel happy when they pull apart.   
  
"I said I'd be fine if I had you and Danielle, didn't I?" Tyler questions knowingly. Josh grins, nodding and pressing his face against Tyler's chest and kissing around it. Tyler lets out a tiny giggle, and that's how Josh ends up tickling him until they decide that it's time to get out of bed.   
  
Later on, the two of them go to pick Danielle up from Ashley's. Both are excited to see their kid, realizing that a day without her is like a day without sunshine in California.   
  
When they open the door to the huge house, they hear footsteps from one of the halls. Danielle runs towards them, instantly hugging Tyler's legs. Tyler picks her up, laughing when she pecks his cheek over and over again.   
  
"Is Dad happy again?" Danielle asks, tucking her head under Tyler's chin. Tyler hums a yes, kissing the top of her head and handing he over to Josh. The two of them walk through the house and get to the living room. Tyler's parents aren't in sight at all, so he guesses that they left early today. Everyone seems to be in the living room except for Ashley and Lynn, so Tyler goes back while Josh and Danielle stick in the living room.   
  
Once passing every room in the hall, he finds Ashley and Lynn in a sound room. Lynn's seated on a bean bag while Ashley's on a piano stand. Both of them look up at him when he enters, and they give him sympathetic glances.   
  
Tyler leans against the wall with arms crossed, "Okay. I'm doing better. Last night was just emotional, alright? Stop looking at me like I'm a puppy in the pound," He mutters, rolling his eyes. He's begun to hate when people look at him like he's been kicked around instead of asking him.   
  
"Sorry, but we are glad that you're okay," Ashley sighs.   
  
Tyler nods, eyes softening, "So... since Josh's birthday is coming up, I was planning on buying us a separate apartment? Like, one for the three of us that's nice and family-like. Could you help me search for one?" He asks. The girls begin to smile, nodding their heads instantly.   
  
"I'll start looking now!" Lynn says, pulling out her phone and then walking out of the room after kissing Ashley.   
  
Ashley stands up and hugs Tyler, "I know that I was the one who got married last month, but I think you've grown more than any of us," She says. Tyler hasn't thought much about it, but now that he does, he realizes that this wasn't even in his dreams a month ago. It's strange how life works.   
  
"Thanks, Ash. Most of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you," Tyler sighs happily, hugging the laughing girl again.   
  
"Yeah, but most of this was in your control too," She says. And it's true. It was also in Josh's control. He's glad that it worked out like he has.   
  
He feels like he finally got something right.   
  
Throughout the next week, Ashley and Lynn sends him links for all sorts of houses and apartments. Soon enough, Josh's birthday is coming up and Tyler still hasn't found his dream apartment. He asks Jack and Alex if they've found anything, but nothing seems good enough. He wants it to be as good as it gets, he wants Josh and Danielle to love it. A part of him tells him that they'll love anything, but nothing comes up.   
  
Until, five days before Josh's birthday, Tyler finds a nice family home. It has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, a living room with a fireplace and another living room with a tv. The backyard looks huge enough for Danielle to have a swing-set on, and if they feel ready to advance, maybe for a dog too. He clicks on the link for it and bites his lip to not grin so hard.   
  
He messages the link to Ashley, Lynn, Jack, and Alex in their group message.   
  
**ASHLEY 4:10 PM**   
  
_I like it!! My favorite so far <3 _   
  
**ALEX 4:11 PM**   
_  
_ _Josh will love it :")_   
  
**LYNN 4:11 PM**   
  
_Nice. How much does it cost?_   
  
**JACK 4:12 PM**   
_  
Whatever gets him to move out _   
  
He reads the messages with a smile.   
**  
TYLER 4:13 PM **   
_  
Ty guys :D @ lynn a little over a million dollars.. _   
  
He huffs once he sends it, knowing that Lynn and Ashley were stubborn and stuck on helping out pay for whatever place they bought. He's grateful, considering he's a bit short on money, but he doesn't want them to spend their own. Ashley says that it's no problem though, and anything for a close friend.   
  
So his date to check out the house is set, and if he's lucky, it'll be his Wednesday. It makes excitement pump through his veins, because he's positive that it's perfect.   
  
On the 15th, he confirms his deal on the house. The furniture inside of it is still recent and comfy, all of it having a nice homey feeling. His favorite room is the fireplace room, which has a huge sliding door that leads to the backyard. It can be covered by a curtain, of course, but it's nice having a view of the back porch and yard. All of the rooms are nice and roomy, and the kitchen is almost like the one in Ashley's house, except themed in blue walls and white cupboards.   
  
He exhales happily when watching the for-sale sign being taken out of the front yard.   
  
**;**   
  
Josh's place has balloons against the ceiling, a happy birthday banner attached to a bannister, and music playing. Everyone has a beer or some sort of alcoholic drink except for Tyler and Danielle. Some of the guys, including Josh, are watching a football game in the living room despite not understanding it very well. They know when to cheer, though.   
  
There's bowls and plates filled with chips and dip, along with birthday cake which most of was finished long ago. There's no room on the couch for Tyler to sit, which leads to Josh pulling him onto his lap. Danielle hangs out with the girls on the other side of the living room, Ashley, Lynn, and Jenna (who decided to stay a week longer for the birthday) handing the small blonde different colored crayons to color her book with.   
  
Tyler's glad that his boyfriend isn't a lightweight, because he doesn't want to deal with a drunk Josh. He also wants Josh to be sober when he shows the curly haired one their new house.   
  
He begins to get bored when Josh doesn't pay much attention to him, despite being on his lap. So he moves around a little. He shuffles around, smirking when feeling Josh's cock twitch underneath him. Then Josh puts his beer down and harshly grips Tyler's hips to stop him. Tyler pouts, wriggling around in Josh's grip.   
  
"If you don't quit, I don't care who or how many people are here, you're gonna be in _big_ trouble," Josh growls in Tyler's ear, sitting back and letting go of Tyler. Tyler huffs, rolling his eyes and giving up. For now.   
  
Josh goes back to being a smiley soul, almost resembling a puppy. It shocks Tyler how Josh can go from angry and hot to sweet and cute so fast, but it's also attractive.     
  
Tyler sits sideways in Josh's lap, tracing the neckline of Josh's shirt, occasionally pulling at it. He leans towards Josh and whispers, "When can we leave? I have a very big surprise," and Josh must think it means something else, and it could, but Tyler just wants him to see the house.   
  
Josh twists his head to look at Tyler, who's biting his lip, "What kind of surprise?" He asks.   
  
"Uh... the surprise kind?" He says, but it comes out as a question. It makes Josh laugh though, and the curly haired one nods. Both of them stand up, and Josh goes to call for Danielle, but Tyler hushes him, "She can see it tomorrow. It's your surprise tonight."   
  
Josh nods, letting Tyler lead him out. Tyler already knows that the girls are taking Danielle back to theirs so the boys can have some privacy. When they get to the car, Tyler gets in the drivers seat and waits for Josh. The curly haired one sports furrowed eyebrows, looking out the window once they start the car. They pass up most of the places that have grown to be familiar, to a nice little neighbourhood.   
  
"Why are we here?" Josh asks, confused.   
  
Tyler pulls into the driveway, turning off the car and hopping out, Josh doing so a bit after, "It's my present to you."   
  
Josh's lips part open, looking up at the house in front of him in awe. It's magnificent, "A house? Our own house?" He asks, shocked when Tyler nods, "How the hell did you afford this?" He asks again, in the same exact tone as earlier.   
  
Tyler stands with his hands clasped behind his back, shrugging, "Well, I had some help from friends. But it has enough room for me, you, and Dani. I got the papers signed a few days ago just for this moment," He explains. Josh grins at him, hugging the life out of his boyfriend.   
  
"I swear, you're one of the greatest things to have ever happened to me," Josh mumbles, pulling away and kissing the back of Tyler's hand. All of their old history can be placed away for good, and this house is where they can make new memories as a family, or almost family, "I love you so much."   
  
"I love you too," Tyler smiles, taking Josh with him to the entrance of the house. He takes the key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and closing it behind the two. There's enough moonlight from the windows that they can see everything clearly without turning the lights on, and Josh is amazed by all of it.   
  
"This place is amazing, Ty," Josh sighs, eventually intertwining his fingers with Tyler's, "I love it so much. Dani will love it too. It's perfect."   
  
"I'm glad. Now I don't have to put it back up on the market," Tyler chuckles, letting go of Josh's hand so he can walk over to a wall in the tv room and observes the pictures on it, "I know that it's been a tough ride to get where we are, but I wouldn't change a thing. I feel like you and me have gotten it right this time, and Danielle, I love her as if she was my own," Tyler's voice lowers in a soft tone, turning around to look at Josh.   
  
Josh is closer than he remembers, and his back is to the wall. Josh doesn't say anything, he just dips his head down and kisses Tyler's neck, nipping at the skin near his collar bone. Tyler sighs, tilting his head upwards to give Josh more room. Josh's hands move down Tyler's back, soon gripping his ass through his jeans. Tyler hisses, bucking his hips against Josh's roughly.   
  
"Where are the bedrooms?" Josh asks quietly, letting himself be pulled to another hallway with four doors in it. Tyler takes them to the last one on the right, opening up to see a huge bed with quilts and two fluffy pillows topped on it. Josh presses his front right against Tyler's back, quickly shutting the door and turning Tyler around, "Is this too soon?" Josh asks breathily, watching Tyler lean against the bed.   
  
Tyler's eyes are clouded with darkness, and he kicks his shoes off, "That's what you wanted to know the first time we did this," Tyler chuckles, remembering the exact moment in his head crystal clear.   
  
Josh steps closer slowly, removing his own shoes and letting his fingertips graze Tyler's hipbones just under the hem of his shirt, "And look at how we ended up last time," Josh brings up, seeming entranced by the feeling of Tyler's skin. Tyler lifts his arms up, and Josh feels no choice but to take Tyler's shirt off.   
  
"Third time's a charm, isn't it?" Tyler asks, tilting his head and then smirking. He removes Josh's shirt from his body, then takes in Josh's muscles. His fingers graze over every bit of skin that they have to, and he hears Josh breath in when he lets his thumbs brush over Josh's nipples.   
  
Tyler grunts when his back gets pushed back against the bed harshly, then Josh is hovering over him and sucking bruises onto his neck. Tyler whimpers, laying his back against the covers. Josh rests his arms beside Tyler's head, dipping down to kiss Tyler. Tyler smiles into the kiss, hearing Josh unbuckling his belt and throwing it somewhere else.   
  
Tyler stretches out his legs when Josh pulls away to pull down his jeans, then Tyler works on Josh's belt and jeans, struggling a little to get them off, but managing.   
  
"To this day, your beauty still amazes me," Josh whispers to himself, directed towards Tyler. Tyler's face heats up at the compliment he wasn't supposed to hear. Josh gets in his space again, pressing his lips against Tyler's neck, "We're doing it right this time," Josh says, "Is there anything you're interested in, specifically?" He questions.   
  
Tyler gulps, nodding slowly, "I-I want to choke on your dick," He whines out, " _please_ ," he adds, in such a quiet tone that it makes Josh smirk when catching it. The curly haired one makes them trade spots, Josh sitting on the bed with Tyler on his knees. Tyler's hands rest on the sides of Josh's thighs, and his brown eyes look up shyly into Josh's, "And I like compliments, a-along with degrading names and hair pulling," He admits.   
  
"Anything else?" Josh asks, placing his hand against Tyler's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over Tyler's cheek, "There's no being shy around me with this stuff. I'm not gonna judge, Kitten," He encourages, smirking again when Tyler's lips part at the pet name, "You like kitten, too, huh?" He asks. Tyler nods.   
  
"If I go too far, just say 'stop', and we will. I want this to be nice for the both of us," Josh smiles softly, leaning down and pecking Tyler's forehead. Then Josh's smile disappears, and a stern expression makes its way on, "Are you going to suck my dick, or not, Slut?" He snarls, yanking on Tyler's hair and bringing Tyler's mouth to his semi-bulge.   
  
Tyler breathes in deeply, pulling down Josh's boxers slowly to tease Josh. He whimpers when Josh tugs his head back with no ease, "No teasing, Kitten. Get on with it," He orders. Tyler nods, taking Josh's cock in his hand and pumping it quickly, waiting until Josh is fully hard to start sucking on the tip. Josh's head drops back, fingers still latching onto Tyler's strands.   
  
Tyler takes Josh in halfway, pumping the half that doesn't fit in his mouth just yet. He swallows around Josh's dick just to make him breathe harder, then squeezes the base of his dick every now and then to get a moan out of him. He slides back up to the tip of Josh's cock, licking over the slit, and Tyler feels his hair being pulled on tighter than before. He pulls off for a bit, smirking when seeing Josh in a dazed state, then goes back down until feeling Josh's tip hit the back of his throat.   
  
"Holy f-fuck," Josh whimpers, opening his eyes to watch his cock be taken in completely by Tyler's mouth. He feels the tip brush against the back of Tyler's throat, and he unintentionally bucks his hips into Tyler's mouth. Tyler gags around him, but doesn't let off. Tyler swallows so his throat closes on Josh's dick for a second, then grazes his teeth over his cock when coming back up, "You have - _okay, fuck_ \- you've had practice," Josh shakily says.   
  
Tyler chuckles, the vibrations pulsing through Josh's cock. The smaller one of the two takes all of Josh's dick back in, swirling his tongue around the base. It gets moans to rise out of Josh, which makes Tyler want to reach down and rub himself off, but he wants Josh to take care of him at the same time. He doesn't have to be tied between the two anymore when Josh pulls him off completely, throwing him onto the bed.   
  
Josh crawls on top of Tyler, then groans in realization, "There's no condoms or lube."   
  
"They're in my pocket," Tyler grins, waiting impatiently for Josh to dig the two out of Tyler's jeans, then tossing the denim back on the floor. He crawls back to his spot above Tyler, sliding his boxers down his legs. Tyler watches as Josh pushes his legs against his chest, then squirts lube on two of his fingers.   
  
Josh rubs a finger around Tyler's hole, gradually pushing in. Tyler grumbles at the uncomfortable feeling, scrunching his face up, "Are you okay up there?" Josh asks, keeping his eyes on Tyler's face. Tyler nods, but it isn't good enough, "I need words, Kitten," Josh instructs.   
  
"I'm good, keep going," Tyler sighs out, feeling Josh's finger begin to pump in and out of him. The first finger has always felt unfortunately awkward, and now he just anticipates the second finger, which arrives not too long after.   
  
Tyler whines when feeling Josh's second finger slide in next to his other one. It takes a while for it to start feeling good, but when it does, Tyler's eyes widen and his breath hitches. Josh's fingers press against that spot, and Josh smirks when seeing the other brunet's reaction. Josh makes sure to keep his fingers tilted in the same direction, pumping his fingers in and out of the writhing brunet who's moans are loud and endless.   
  
"You sound so good, kitten; so loud," Josh praises, beginning to scissor his fingers and stretch Tyler. Then he lubes up a third finger for Tyler to take. Tyler pants when he pulls all fingers out and pushes them back in with no warning, pumping his fingers faster and Tyler cries out in pleasure, reaching behind him to grab onto the headboard, "You sound so pretty right now," Josh grunts, grabbing onto his wrist with his other hand to make him go harder and faster than before.   
  
"Oh, shit!" Tyler screams, arching his back and biting his lip. He moans when Josh presses down on his abdomen so his back hits the bed again, and it makes the heat burning in his abdomen increase.   
  
Josh slowly pulls his fingers out, reaching to the side where he tossed the condoms, and rips a packet and slides it over him, squirting lube onto his hand and then spreading it over his cock. Josh leans over Tyler, grabbing Tyler's ankle and making the other brunet's leg hook over his shoulder, then places his hand under Tyler's other thigh. He slams in without warning, making Tyler moan so loud that his voice cracks and it becomes silent.   
  
Josh pulls out so only his tip is inside Tyler, then slams back in. His thrusts become relentless, his hips slamming against Tyler's ass every single time. Josh tilts his body upwards and lets his feet balance on his toes, pounding into the smaller one. Tyler's lips stay parted, with no sounds but little whines coming out with every thrust.   
  
"Such a slut, t-taking my cock like a pro," Josh grunts, pulling out completely and flipping Tyler onto his side. He slips behind Tyler, grabbing onto his thigh and lifting it up so he can easily slip back inside Tyler. He hears Tyler cry out when he goes back in, then uses his unoccupied hand to wrap around Tyler's throat while slamming his dick in and out of Tyler's slick hole.   
  
"F-fill me up s-so good, Josh," Tyler whimpers, eyes squeezing shut when Josh repeats in his ear of how much of a good slut he's being, and the pressure against his throat makes it even more pleasurable. The feeling of Josh's big cock going in and out of him makes him scream out, and soon Josh becomes merciless, and his thrusts are so powerful that Tyler bounces up with them.   
  
Josh lets go of Tyler's thigh, letting Tyler's leg drop and sliding his hand under Tyler's cock so his hand presses against that special area around his abdomen again, causing Tyler to feel boneless.   
  
"Does my cock feel g-good, Kitten?" Josh growls, pausing his thrusts when Tyler doesn't respond. He flips Tyler back onto his back, seeing the brunet dazed out. Josh hovers over him, petting his hair, "Still good?" Josh asks.   
  
"I'm good," Tyler breathes out.   
  
Josh nods, pressing his hand against Tyler's throat, lightly, once again, and leaning back down, "I didn't get an answer earlier. You're my slut, which means you answer to me. Or are you not worthy of my cock? Is that it?" Josh spits, letting his thumb graze over Tyler's chin, "Answer me, Slut, because I don't think you are."   
  
Tyler nods vigorously, "I-I'm worthy of your cock," He sputters, lips bitten red and his own cock lays against his torso, more red than the rest of his body.   
  
Josh smirks, taking his hand away then pushing back inside of Tyler. Tyler grunts, hooking his arms around Josh's neck, and ankles locking behind Josh's back. Josh continues his harsh thrusts that make Tyler go insane, and makes his body move up with the snap of his hips. Tyler begins to feel close to his release, and his moans and whines increasing volume makes it obvious. He can tell Josh is close too, thrusts getting sloppier but speeding up.   
  
Tyler's mouth hangs open and his eyes roll up when he squeezes around Josh's dick, and his body shakes and he comes all over himself.   
  
Josh moans lightly, thrusting a few more times into an oversensitive Tyler before releasing himself. He lays on top of Tyler, breathing heavily and brushing his fingers through Tyler's sweaty hair.   
  
"Was it too much?" Josh asks cautiously.   
  
Tyler shakes his head, eyes already closed, "No. I loved it," He sighs, kissing Josh weakly, smiling when he pulls back, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too," Josh chuckles, "Well at least we know the bed's alright," which gets a laugh out of Tyler.   
  
They fall asleep, deciding to deal with everything else tomorrow. Because everything falls into place tomorrow, and they can't wait.   
  
**;**   
  
"This place is great!" Ashley exclaims, plopping down on one of the sofas while Jack and Alex bring in Josh's stuff. Tyler nods proudly, smiling at the room they're in. So many memories will get put up on the walls, and he's excited, "So, how are the beds?" Ashley asks with a teasing smirk.   
  
Tyler groans, hiding his face, "Just fine, Ash," He says. Ashley laughs, and her eyes brighten even more when Josh comes in with Danielle held against him.   
  
The little blonde was bright eyes and smile when entering the house, and she was so happy when seeing what her room looks like, lilac walls with a vanity and two dressers.   
  
Josh lets Danielle down, then the five year old comes running to Tyler. She giggles when Tyler presses kisses to her face repeatedly, "Dad!" She draws out, beating weakly at his chest while laughing. Tyler stops, bringing the girl up onto his lap and holding her close to him, "I love you, Dad," She says.   
  
"I love you more," Tyler challenges.   
  
"Nuh uh!" Danielle pouts, crossing her arms.   
  
"Okay, children, my flight is nearing and it's my time to leave, and I want to meet up with Brendon and Ryan before they leave," Jenna says, entering the tv room. Josh and Ashley hug her, then Tyler sits Danielle in his spot, then walks over to his friend and hugging her, "Your clothes should be shipped in a few days!" She informs.   
  
"Thanks, Jenna," Tyler smiles, "I'm gonna miss you loads," He says.   
  
Jenna begins walking out of the room backwards, rolling her eyes, "I'll visit as often as I can, maybe return with a cute boyfriend," She chuckles, "Later!" She says, walking out the door.   
  
Then Jack and Alex come in, looking accomplished despite only putting away some clothes, "Our child is all grown up now, Jack," Alex sniffles, wiping a fake tear and slinging an arm over Jack's shoulders.   
  
Josh rolls his eyes, "Danielle's five, not fifteen."   
  
"We were talking about you," Jack snickers, then turns to Tyler who's laughing, "Treat our son right, he's got a fragile heart and is not very smart."   
  
Tyler nods, "Will do, Sir," He says, then bursts out laughing again, along with everyone else in the room.   
  
Ashley stands up and walks over next to Jack and Alex, "I think it's time we let the Joseph-Dun household sort their stuff out," Ashley suggests, "We'll be back sometime soon to see how all of you are doing, love you guys!" She says, then all of them wave.   
  
The first thing Tyler does when the door shuts is hug Josh, who hugs him back. The two of them laugh when feeling Danielle hug their legs, then they involve her in the hug too.   
  
"When can we get a dog?" Danielle asks.   
  
**;**   
  
Living in the same house as a jumpy and curious five year old is tough at times. Of course, Danielle's always been curious, but now in a new house, she has to check over everything at least three times for the first two weeks. Josh and Tyler can't do their own thing most of the time unless she's asleep, or occupied with her breakfast or movies such as Tangled.   
  
"How long do you think it'll take her to eat breakfast?" Tyler asks, biting harshly on his lip to not let anything louder slip. His hand reaches back at Josh's hip, holding on while Josh pounds into him while holding onto both of hips, bound to leave bruises.   
  
It's hard trying not to make a sound just as it is to try and not slip. They're in the shower, Josh having convinced Tyler that he can make the both of them come in under six minutes.   
  
"P-probably three minutes?" Josh replies, slamming his hips against Tyler, watching his dick slide in and out of the brunet's hole. Tyler groans quietly, placing his hands on the wall in front of him, getting frustrated when they keep slipping.   
  
"You have two minutes to make me come, you dick," Tyler cries out accidentally, rolling his eyes when Josh puts a hand over his mouth, then slowing down his thrust only to make them rougher. Josh puts his fingers inside Tyler's mouth for Tyler to bite on to instead of abusing his own lips.   
  
Tyler pushes back on Josh's dick, making him have to suck on Josh's fingers so he doesn't moan out in intense pleasure.

Josh grunts, stilling against Tyler's hips and grinding against Tyler's prostate. Tyler closes his eyes and scrapes his fingernails against the shower wall, whimpering quietly when Josh suddenly gives harsh and short thrusts, "You've gotta be more quiet, Babe," Josh mutters, reaching to Tyler's hair and pulling his chest against his back. He holds Tyler's hips against his, angled just right so Tyler almost screams when Josh pounds into him.

Luckily, both of them end up coming just in time. When they turn off the shower, they hear Danielle's footsteps outside of the door. They drift off though, and the both of them get dressed in the slightly cramped space and get out.   
  
Him and Josh walk into the tv room and plop down on the sofa, Danielle soon running in and hopping on Josh's lap. They watch tv show reruns and the little girl's eyes become glued to it.   
  
Josh turns his head to face Tyler, who's watching the screen too, "I'm gonna marry you one day, you know that?" Josh whispers. Tyler looks at him with a smile.   
  
"Really?" Tyler asks, hopefully.   
  
Josh nods, "We could go Tyler Dun, or hyphen our names. And if you want to stick with Joseph, then I'm sure Danielle wouldn't mind."   
  
"I like Tyler Dun," Tyler hums, "I can't wait until the two of you are officially mine."   
  
Josh leans over and pecks Tyler's lips, "Soon."   
  
And nothing could make him happier than that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback's always a gem; my [Tumblr](http://littlejoseph.tumblr.com/) // Bye!


End file.
